Digimon Digital Monsters: Adventures 01 with ME
by JediMasterDraco
Summary: Hey this is a Rewrite of sorts because I'm new to fanfiction. You may have seen Digimon before but never like this. First of a Trilogy. Will cover entire first season. No one complain about the pairings. Mainly Taiora but hints at others. Includes several OC characters. I don't own digimon and I doubt I really own the OCs. Rated T because of paranoia. Updates: Sporadic. Enjoy.
1. The Start of My First Insane Adventure

Prolouge: The Start of My First Insane Adventure

Until the freaky light show, squishy monsters, vampires, and crazy clowns, it was a normal day for me. I was in Japan visiting my uncle and aunt for the summer. Unfortunately they had forgotten to tell my parents that they were going on a Pacific cruise. And instead of asking my parents to come and get me they dropped me off at a summer camp (great relatives right). Any way while I was at camp the weather became weirder then my great-uncle Waldo's taste in food (A terrific example being chocolate-covered anchovies, need I say more). For some reason though the weather hadn't gone loopy at camp, yet.

I had met several old friends at the camp from when I had first come to Japan for my aunt's wedding four years ago. The main part I remember about the trip was seeing a tyrannosaur and a giant paraket duking it out outside my uncle and aunt's apartment. At the time and until this trip I only thought that someone had decided to spike the soda of a eight-year-old with saki.

Anyway I was sitting high in a tree enjoying the feel of the wind in my face. I looked around and it seemed like all my friends were doing what they typically did. A dozen or so branches below me Tai, wearing his standard blue polo shirt and grey cargo shorts had his eyes shut and goggles fitted snuggly around his hair. I'm pretty sure he was monologuing about some great soccer game or other that he stared in, knowing him. At the risk of inflating his already planet-sized ego I will say this; he was an excellent soccer player (last time we played I'm surprised I didn't find myself in a whole worn into the ground from being spun around so many times). His sister Kari, a really sweet little girl, unlike my devil-spawn cousin was supposed to come with us but she was sick when the camp bus left.

Walking around near the tree wearing a yellow shirt and jeans and her trademark blue helmet-like hat, was Sora, Tai's best friend (I don't think I've ever seen them more than twenty feet apart). She was probably just as good, if not better than Tai at soccer. Matt, the loner of our little group was just sitting under a tree in his green shirt and jean, playing his harmonica and acting like he didn't have a care in the world (which considering it's summer he probably didn't).

Izzy, one of the greatest computer geniuses I know, was sitting on the main cabin's porch playing on his computer wearing an orange dress shirt and green cargo shorts. I had planned on challenging him later to some sort of computer game match but unfortunately that didn't happen. Nearby our gang's little diva, Mimi was laying on the ground relaxing in the sun with her ridiculous cowboy hat on her head. With her was her twin sister Kiki. They had the same basic personality: Love anything Pink. They also looked alike except Mimi had orange hair and a pink cowboy hat while Kiki had black hair and a red sun hat. Walking up the steps from the tents to the field was our favorite germaphobic, Joe. He has a crazy ambition to be a doctor, how he plans to fight disease when he's afraid of dirt is beyond me. The final member of our group, just crawling around in a green shirt and brown short doing who-knows-what, was TK, Matt's goofy little brother.

As Sora made her way over to us Tai hopped out of the tree and starting chatting idly with her.

"Hey Sora fancy a soccer game later?" He asked with his trademark grin.

"Sure!" She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But who else will play?"

"I will!" I called down.

"I might as well." Matt piped up as he walked by.

"Okay so I'll take John and you can take Matt." Tai suggested.

"Agreed, then if everyone else wants to play, you take Izzy and Joe while I get Mimi, Kiki, and TK." She countered.

"Deal!" Tai finalized and they went their separate ways to collect said teammates.

The game was more of a comedy routine then an actual game. About two minutes in Joe and Izzy collided, causing both to suggest that athletics weren't their strong point, and Kiki broke a nail resulting in the twins heading back to sun bathing, despite Mimi wanting to play a little more. Matt then got distracted by TK for a second and ended up crashing into a tree and I was so overcome by giggles that I tripped and fell into a rose bush. Needless to say my aunt and uncle probably heard my scream. The game petered out after Sora tripped over TK, who had bent down to examine a caterpillar, and fell like a ton of bricks on poor Tai. After that it was decided the game was called until a day that wasn't so accident prone.

So we drifted off to what we had been doing before was mild snatches of conversation drifting into the tree Tai and I perched in.

"No guys I don't want a makeover."

"I programed you how did you beat me?!"

"Hey Matt what's this."

"Gah! TK that's poison ivy get it away, get it away!"

"Oh dear, where my disinfectant?"

"Let's see 6 times 6 is 32, no 34. Or is it thirty five?"

We were all just relaxing and enjoying life when, and I kid you not, a snowflake landed on my nose. I was so startled that I fell out of the tree and landed on Tai causing both of us to crash to the ground. Sora ran over to us looking slightly shocked at our sudden encounter with the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked as she came to a halt about two feet from our prone bodies before looking up to make sure no one else had the bright idea of falling out of a tree.

"Aside from having John fall on me? Just peachy." Tai grumbled as he sat up and glared at me harshly before picking up his goggles and securing them back on his head.

"It was an accident." I protested. "You'd fall too if a snowflake landed on you."

"What are you talking abo…" Tai began.

Then before he could say anymore a blizzard swept through the area. Everyone except me headed inside taking cover as best they could in the cabins, in the tents, and in the camp ground managers house. Except for our little gang who were only able to make it to a shed. As for me I was still laid out on my back trying to determine if I had broken my spine or something. Before you could say Hogwarts there were literally feet of snow on the ground and I had turned into a Johnsicle.

"Needless to say the canoe races have been cancelled, so let's have toboggan races instead." Tai said as he ran out of the shed laughing and started making snowballs, by some weird coincidence almost everyone had been wearing gloves.

"If anyone mentions the phrase global warming from now on I'm dropping an anvil on them." I grumbled as I shook snow and ice off, finishing with removing the curious icicle that had formed on my nose. Unfortunately I was Tai first target and the first throw left me wondering if he also did baseball. Fortunately archery really strengthened my arms and within second I'd forced him to take cover from my barrage.

"I'm going to build the biggest snowman ever!" TK yelled fling himself out the door and into the snow.

"Hey T.K. be careful, slow down." Matt said chasing after his brother, but being forced to duck as a speedy snowball came his way.

"Burr it is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora complained shivering, but then shrugging and diving into the snow and started making snowballs which she proceeded to pummel Tai and myself with. And let me tell you the spots she hit hurt like the dickens.

"Man, I was worried that I would catch a summer cold but this is even worse." Joe complained standing in the doorway of the shed before being pushed forwards and tumbling into the snow.

Mimi then revealed herself to have been the one to push Joe with help from Kiki. "Joe, honestly don't hog the doorway" she started and then after allowing her mouth to hang open for a couple minutes she squealed in delight" Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?"

"And I didn't bring my puffy mittens." Kiki added.

Izzy was still inside messing around with his computer. "Still not working…bummer. This storm is making a messy of my inferred internet connection." I heard him murmur.

"Hey Izzy, come on out here. You've gotta see this!" Tai yelled to him, attracting all our attentions and showing off the sky with his finger.

Said sky was filled with the unique vision off the Northern Lights going on a southern tour. "It's beautiful" Mimi said. "Magical even!" Kiki agreed wide eyed.

I agreed with them whole heartedly, you just had to admire the natural beauty our planet sometimes conjured. I felt a great wave of peace sweep over me as I watched the lights twist and undulate through the heavens. It was almost beyond description.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked ruining the moment.

"Maybe an aurora." Sora suggested standing next to Tai and looking just as entranced as the rest of us.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the northern lights? That's impossible, you see that's in Alaska, we're way to far south." Izzy lectured to Sora, and yet the colors continued their dance which I felt was their way of mocking him, saying "oh yeah, maybe we decided to have a summer vacation".

"Tell that to the snow." She replied not taking her eyes off the sky.

"If this is global warming I'd hate to see global freezing." I wasn't going to let that go, I'm hardline conservative, sue me.

"She's got a point you know. How is it snowing in the summer, huh?" Matt pointed out, continuing Sora's line of thought while standing next to TK.

"I really think we ought to get inside before you all come down with pneumonia." Joe whined.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting." Matt responded as the light show seemed to become more intense.

I was looking and I swear I started to see things that couldn't possibly exist. But a quick eye rub confirmed my theory. There was a glowing green sphere behind the shimmering curtain of light. "Hey what's that?" Tai asked probably seeing the same thing I was, but before any answers could be proposed, the portal shot out nine strange beams heading straight for us. We didn't have time to react because the devices shoot right at us like heat-seeking missles. We ducked and dodged (and one of them nearly took my nose off). After the impacts of the lazers everyone was on the ground.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora asked, being the first to recover.

"We're still here." Matt says while checking to see if TK was ok. "TK…you good little bro?" He asked.

"I've been better but no worries." TK assured Matt that he was fine.

"That was scary." Mimi says with her hands on her hat.

"Wha-What was it?" Joe asked all freaked out.

"Meteors?" Izzy guesses looking into one of the holes form from the impact to see a strange glowing device. "Ok so it's not meteors." He finished and then the nine blue, glowing devices floated up in front of each one of us.

We each grabbed one (Joe was a little slow on the uptake and his nearly floated away) and started making comments and asking questions.

"Okay." I grumbled getting to my feet with the gizmos clutched firmly in my grasp. "This day has gone from normal to completely insane in about three minutes."

It really had first everyone nearly gets killed in a soccer game, then I fall out of a tree, then it snows (or would that be counted as happening before I fell out of the tree), after that the sky attempts to have itself declared legally insane, and finally God almost kills us with electronics.

"What are these?" Sora asked looking at hers.

"My guess is some kind of miniaturized remote digital devices." Izzy answered Sora without really answering her, while examining his and trying to pry it apart.

"With no instructions?" Joe deadpanned.

"Forget the instructions, surfs up!" Tai yells.

And just like that a huge wave rose up in front of us. Instead of crashing down on our heads it began to suck us in like some sort of tornado. Last thing I remember is seeing a lot of weird colors and hearing Mimi and Kiki say something about cheerleading and then I blacked out.


	2. Bugs and Dinos and Dragons, Oh My Sanity

Chapter 1: Bugs and Dinos and Dragons, Oh My Sanity

"John…yoo hoo! John!" A voice calling my name woke me up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Huh?" I opened my eyes to see a strange creature that looked a bit like a snake with miniature wings on top of my chest. I took the revelation of the talking snake very well. "…Aaah! What the heck is going I don't do drugs alcohol or any of that I even avoid eating mystery meat"

"Hey you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" The creature says excitedly as it bounceed up and down. I fainted after that. When I came to I heard other voices.

"All clear. No need to hide anymore." A familiar voice sounded in my head. I crawled out of the bushes to see Sora and then Tai and Izzy walked out of a tree I noticed that they all had funny little creatures with them to speaking of which where did that thing go.

"Sora!" Tai shouts seeing his friend.

"You can come out now." Sora says to them.

"Oh we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?" Tai exclaims seeing another creature that looked like a radish with a bluish-purple flower on its head.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." The creature said to them.

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other." Sora says introducing Yokomon to them.

"Looks like a radish to me." Tai says.

"Must be another one of them, like the others whatever they are." Izzy said as they looked at Koromon and Motimon but then one more came in front of them causing them to gasp. "They're popping up everywhere." Izzy says.

"Hello! I am Tokomon. Hey T.K. over here." Tokomon yells.

"Coming! Tokomon there you are!" T.K. shouts and runs up to him.

"T.K.!" Matt yells to his brothers also carrying a creature with a horn on its head.

"Hey guys, you too?" Tai asks seeing the two creatures. "Yeah we're here too." Matt says not getting what Tai meant.

"Wherever here is." He added.

"No, I meant those things in your arms." Tai corrected Matt.

"Oh these guys? Yeah well…" Matt begins but trails off.

"Hello you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon introduces himself still under Matt's arm. But then we all headr a scream.

"Help! Aww!" Joe shouts as he comes screaming out of the bushes.

"Joe?" TK says as Joe ran up to them.

"Help me! This thing, this thing, it won't leave me alone!" Joe says with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hey who are you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name, is Bukamon." Bukamon says appearing on Joe's shoulder and laughs while Joe starts screaming again.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me and those creatures standing right there?" Joe asks but then realizes something.

"They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe asked as Bukamon flew to the others.

"We're…" Bukamon starts.

"Digimon! Digital Monsters!" All the Digimon shout smiling.

"Digital Monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yes Digimon!" The Digimon say together.

"We're not just Digital Monsters, we're much more than that…we're kinda cute." Koromon says to the kids.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon says about her hair.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon continued.

"We can be funny, ha." Bukamon told them.

"And adorable." Tokomon finished.

"It's a pleasure to me each of you, my name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora…" Tai started introducing his friends but stopped so they could say something.

"Nice place you got here, except the bugs." Sora said standing on Tai's right hand side.

"And the self-proclaimed 'cool one' over there is Matt…"

"No autographs, please." Matt says standing next to Sora.

"And this is Joe…"

"I'd shake hands if you had any." Joe said to them standing on Tai's left hand side.

"Izzy is our computer expert…"

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked standing next to Joe.

"And last but not less this little guy is umm…"

"T.K., call me T.K. and I'm not as small as I look." T.K. assured them standing next to Izzy.

"There now is that everybody?" Tai finished.

"Don't forget about the guy who crashed into you in the tree Tai" I said

"How could I?" Tai asked.

"Hey has any one seen a snake with wings?" I wondered

"You mean the one on your head?" Matt deadpanned

I looked up as the… snake-thing looked down.

"Boo" It said.

"AHHHHHH!"

"I'm Drakymon" It said "Don't mess with or I'll show you what I'm made of"

"Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"And her sister." I added.

"Now, now, their names are Mimi and Kiki." Tai told them as they all start to wonder what did happen to Mimi.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike, or –" Izzy begins.

"Aah! Someone help me!" Mimi screams off in the distance.

"Come on!" Tai says as they all run of to find her.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy said to himself.

"Sounds more like the flowers are picking her" I sniggered.

The group of kids and their Digimon run out into an opening trying to find Mimi and Kiki.

"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai yelled hoping Mimi would respond. Mimi then came running towards them with another Digimon that looked like a seed followed closely by Kiki with another Digimon that looked like a spikey seed with a leaf.

"There they are!" Sora says.

"Mimi it's okay!" Tai assures her but then a huge red bug dove out of the sky and came chasing after them.

"It's that big bug again." Tai says and ducks as as the bug, "Kuwagamon" Drakymon whispers to me, swooped down over their heads. "Mimi, are you alright?" The Digimon asked her.

"I think so." Mimi replied.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you." Tanemon introduced herself to everyone. "It's okay Mimi." Sora assures her putting a hand on her shoulder. "And I'll help to Kiki, I'm Budmon" Budmon said self-assuredly

"Oh Sora," Mimi says glad to see her.

"Watch it! Here he comes!" Matt shouted and they all started running again.

They kept running with their Digimon close behind them and Kuwagamon not far behind either. Just as Kuwagamon was about to catch them Matt shouts, "Get down!" Everyone jumped to the ground and Kuwagamon zipped right passed them.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refunded!" Joe said with Bukamon by his side.

"Here he comes again." Yokomon says to everyone as Kuwagamon turned around and dove into the trees ahead of them.

"Okay that's it no more running away!" Tai says angry. "What else can we do?" Sora asked him while she helped Mimi up.

"She's right we can't fight that thing!" Matt said while he stood next to T.K.

"Not and win anyway." Izzy added to what Matt said.

As Kuwagamon came back they ran off until they came to a cliff. Tai walked over to the edge to see if there was any way down. "Be careful Tai." Sora told him hoping he didn't fall over the edge.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai told them.

"And where do you think we should go?" Joe asked but the trees behind them started to shake really hard and they all ran to where Tai was but Kuwagamon flew over to him.

"Tai watch out!" Sora shouted seeing Kuwagamon about to attack him.

"Here I go." Koromon says and blows bubbles at him. "You have got to be kidding me" I murmured

Kuwagamon knocks Koromon out of the way and aims for the others but Yokomon yells, "Digimon attack!" They all jump up and blew bubbles except for Drakymon who fired a small ribbon of flame. They managed to knock him off course and crash into the trees.

"Yokomon…!" Sora said to her fallen Digimon and the others were down as well. Amazingly despite smashing full on into Kuwagamon Drakymon looked relatively unharmed and simply flapped over to me and nibbled on my ear saying "Good dramon right John?"

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why did you do it?" Tai asked Koromon.

"Sorry it's just…I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon says.

"Crazy guy," Tai told him and the others ran up to their Digimon.

"Yokomon," Sora said with a sad face. "Tanemon speak to me." Mimi says to her. "They must be programmed for courage." Izzy says out loud holding Motimon.

"Tokomon what's wrong?" T.K. asked him.

"Hey Tsunomon wake up." Matt told him.

"Bukamon…wake up." Joe said really worried about him.

Kuwagamon was back up and ready to fight again. We all grabbed our Digimon and ran over to where Tai was.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora shouts.

"Me too. Guess he had other plans. Man I wish I brought my bug spray. Okay, get ready to run." Tai says as Kuwagamon got closer.

"No, we fight. That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon says.

"Give it up will ya." Tai says to Koromon.

"No Koromon's right. It's time we show what we're made of." Motimon agrees with Koromon.

"No don't." Izzy tells Motimon.

"They're right." Yokomon says.

"No way! It's hopeless your no match for him Yokomon." Sora tells her.

"We can do it, let me go, let me go, let me go…" Tsunomon says.

"Yeah we can do it!" Tokomon agrees.

"Tanemon you too?" Mimi asks her and she nods.

"Must you Budmon?" Kiki also asked.

Drakymon simply said "If I can't fight Kuwagamon I can always bite you" I decided to let him fight, those little teeth looked pretty pointy.

"I'm sorry Tai but we've got to. Let's go!" Koromon says to the other Digimon as they jump at Kuwagamon.

"It's useless, Yokomon!" Sora screams.

"Don't go Motimon!" Izzy yells.

"No wait don't it Tsunomon!" Yelled Matt.

"Don't go Tokomon!" T.K. says.

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!" Joe shouts.

"Tanemon…be careful!" Mimi said. Kiki agreed saying "Please don't hurt yourself Budmon"

"No don't Koromon!" Tai says to Koromon and then the eight Digivices started beeping rapidly and eight beams of light surround the Digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!" Agumon says turning into a little orange dinosaur.

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!" Biyomon says and turns into some kind of pink bird.

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!" Tentomon says becoming a big red ladybug with six legs.

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!" Gabumon says changing into a yellow-skinned reptile-like creature with a ten inch horn.

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!" Patamon said looking like a guinea pig with bat-like wings for ears.

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!" Gomamon says turning into a seal-like creature with purple markings.

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!" Palmon shouts changing into a plant-like creature with a pink flower on her head.

"Budmon digivolve to…Lalamon" Lalmon shouted as she seemed to grow and look like a walking see with a small bud coming out of her head.

"Drakymon digivolve to…Amphitheredramon" Amphhitheredramon hissed with his body lengthening and his wings expanding. He also seemed to grow feathers across his body

"What in the…look at them. What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asks seeing that they all changed.

"Their bigger." Tai adds to what Sora said. They all jump up to attack Kuwagamon but get knocked backwards.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Agumon says to Kuwagamon who is about to fly but Palmon stops him.

"Poison Ivy!" Her claws extant into vine-like whips, that tangles around Kuwagamon's legs pulling him down.

"Seed Shot"Lalamon said as she fired a stream of seeds from her mouth.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon says and fires an air bubble from his stomach.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fires an electric rod from his antennas.

"Stand-back everyone, Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouts firing a fireball from his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon says creating a green flame from her wings.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said and shot a blue fire from his mouth.

"Fire Flap!" Amphitheredramon crowed as flames burst from his wings

"Now all together!" Agumon yells and they all attacked Kuwagamon at once and sent him backwards knocking him out. The kids were all dumb folded by what they saw.

"They made vapor wear out of him." Izzy says.

"Amazing!" Tai said.

"Great!" I mumbled "Now something even larger may be biting me in the future."

"Told ya we could do it!" Agumon says laughing as he running over to Tai with the others.

"Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are you did it, you did it!" Tai says happily hugging Agumon. The other Digimon ran past Tai and Agumon to their partners, and after getting to see their new forms. Amphitheremon simply decided to bite my nose.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off you crazy serpent." I screeched.

Then, as if to put my suffering in perspective, Kuwagamon popped out of the trees.

*Gasps* "Tai! Behind you! Watch out!" Sora screamed (worried about her future boyfriend, no doubt) to Tai and Agumon who jumped out of the way before Kuwagamon could get them.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai says but then the edge of the cliff we were standing on breaks off and we all plummeted into the river.

As the eight DigiDestined and their Digimon are falling from the cliff towards the river, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon fly towards their partners and try to pick them up but they turned out to be too heavy for them to carry.

Palmon then wraps her plant like arm around Mimi's waist and uses her free arm to stretch her vines towards a rock but then the rock slips loose of the cliff and they continue to fall with the others.

The first ones to hit the water were Joe and Gomamon.

"Fish bed!" Gomamon yells as he 'summons' his fish friends telling them to swim close together forming a large raft made of colorful fishes.

Everyone is about to hit the water but land on the fishes instead.

"Wow, this is some ride." Tai says with Agumon under his arm.

"Wha – hey look out." Matt yells seeing the cliff crumbing away and heading right at them.

"Go!" Gomamon yells causing the fish to swim faster.

As the rocks and Kuwagamon fall into the river, the splash makes huge waves behind them and closing in. The wave was so fast it threw them out of the water and onto the ground.

"I knew we'd be okay." Matt says sounding all cool.

"Yeah right, Matt. You were screaming and holding onto Tsunomon the whole time." I teased Matt but then I started coughing up water.

"Are you alright, John?" Amphitheredramon asks me patting my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks uh... Drakymon" I questioned the little snake-like dragon that was perched on my shoulder.

"Nope. Good guess though" I had a feeling he was mocking me. "Actually I'm Amphitheredramon"

"Aw man what was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asks.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Haha." Gomamon jokes.

"Hmm?" Joe says staring at his Digimon.

"I'm kidding those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon tells him.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food, thank you. Uh I…I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe asks.

"Gomamon now." He told Joe. "Gomamon?" Joe repeats.

"So I guess you're not Tokomon are you?" T.K. says to Patamon.

"Mmm now I'm Patamon." Patamon told T.K.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon said.

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary." Tai says standing in front of his Digimon.

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy says now knowing what happened.

"Right, all of us digivolve, I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon told them.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." She said to Sora.

"First I was Tsunomon then Gabumon." Gabumon says to Matt.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon says to Mimi.

"And me I was Koromon I digivolved into Agumon." Agumon says.

"Hmm, when you digivolved you certainly got a lot bigger. Are you still Digimon or are you something else?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Digimon but I needed your help Tai. You see digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful I needed to share your energy." Agumon told Tai how he digivolved.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said to Biyomon as she bent down a little.

"Sure don't." She told her.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon answered him.

"Thanks for my magical new powers!" Palmon thanked Mimi as she spun around happily.

"The whole thing makes my head spiny." Mimi says.

"So I helped you change, that's so cool." T.K. says examining Patamon.

"Yep…sure is." Patamon said.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said with his arms crossed not looking at Gomamon.

"I'm not a stranger Joe; I'm your friend for life." Gomamon told him.

"So my best friend is a dragon" I asked "We'll on the bright side I'll never freeze to death"

"Yep." Amphitheredramon said.

After everyone understood what happened to their Digimon they then try to figure out what to do next.

"Okay come on what are we gonna do?" Matt asked them.

"If only there was a pay phone nearby. We could call the police or the fire department, or my mother." Joe says listing possible people they could call.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai said.

"But we know where we started, up there on that mountain." Sora says as they all turn and look up at the mountain.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt suggested to them.

"I'm not exploring anywhere; I say we stay right where we are." Joe says with his arms still crossed.

"Yeah let's wait for that giant bug to come and get us. We need to find a road leading someplace away from here." Matt says.

"Matt's right but without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said agreeing with Matt.

"Wait I do, it's the opposite of south." Tentomon says making a terrible joke.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were we might find some clues as to why we're here in the first place." Sora says thinking of a way to find out where they are.

"Yeah let's head back up there so that bug can cut off our heads like a guillotine." I said sarcastically to Sora.

"Plus what if there's more monsters like that big flying beetle." Mimi said.

"Yes indeed there are." Palmon says.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt says trying to sound cool again.

"Are there any humans?" Tai asked Agumon and the other Digimon.

"Humans? Others like you? No you eight are the very first ever." Agumon says. "There's never been anything but Digimon"

"So okay, you're all Digimon but what about these monsters? They're all Digimon too?" Tai asks.

"It's creepy and dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked.

"Who says it ever gets dark?" Matt says to her. "That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy says.

"Well we can't find out anything by sitting around here." Tai says and starts walking off with Agumon following him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai says.

"The ocean?" Matt repeats.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai says to them and walks down the river.

"Let's water-ski home." Matt deadpanned.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be better off just to find a cave and hide. If we keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes…" Joe begins to protest but Gomamon calls him.

"Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" He said.

"Wait for me!" Joe yells and ran to catch up with the rest of us.

While walking along the river we were getting acquainted with the Digimon.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora says looking at the trees next to them.

"Yeah they're really different and I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy says.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe says sounding all stuffy.

"Joe is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asks causing Gabumon to chuckle.

"Digital Monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asks Tentomon.

"Just call us Digimon. We like that." He told the red-hair boy.

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine-like." Izzy says to him.

"Oh really?" Tentomon says and charges up his Super Shocker.

"Hey watch it!" Izzy shouts protecting his face with his arms.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" T.K. asks the hamster-like Digimon with bat-like wings.

"Of course." *Grunts* Patamon says and flaps his ears to fly but struggles to stay up.

"Wow that's cool but you're going the wrong way." T.K. says to him.

"I'm faster than that, watch." Biyomon brags but flies at the same speed as Patamon.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asks walking with T.K.

"Palmon I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi says to the walking plant with arms.

"It's natural; I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon tells her.

"Wow maybe you can let me work with it!" Mimi says making her blush a very light shade of red.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" She asks her. "Well honestly I've never really thought about it." Mimi tells her.

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon says looking to the ground.

"I absolutely love your skin tone, Lalamon." Kiki gushed.

"Thank you." Lalamon replied. "I love your hair."

"Oh, you're just saying that." Kiki said blushing.

"So Amphitheredramon what's your story, hmm?" I asked the funny little beast slithering next to me.

"My species is very rare in fact I've only seen one other on the entire island" Amphitheredramon informed me. "We're also fairly powerful"

"Cool." I stated.

"But I'm just a young Amphitheredramon so I'm still fairly weak." He said.

"Once I get back this will make one great story but of course not a single soul is ever going to believe me." Tai says looking at Agumon.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy says.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon assures Izzy.

*Sniffs* "Aw nothing like the ocean." Gabumon says smelling the salt in the air.

"You said it Gabumon" I agreed, I always loved the ocean, the feel of the wind, the spray of the sea.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon shouts laughing.

"Hey Matt, let's build a giant sandcastle." T.K. says to his brother.

"Oh I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi complains but then they all hear a ringing sound.

"Wait a minute listen. What's that?" Matt asks.

"A phone." Tai says softly looking in the direction of the ringing sound. "Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora says standing behind Tai.

When they arrive at the beach, they discover many telephone booths lined up next to each other.

"I told you all we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe cheers as they all run over to the phones.

Once they reach the first phone booth the ringing stops.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" Agumon asks.

"Wrong number?" He answers the orange dinosaur Digimon. "My theory is aliens. They set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy says to them.

"Interesting theory Einstein, tell me will the apocalypse really happen on December 21st 2012, and also how do the Atlanteans survive in their underwater home" I said sarcastically

"See if there's a place that delivers pizza." Matt says putting a hand on his brother's shoulder as he picks up the phone.

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me." Mimi tells the brothers.

"I'll take anchovies on mine." said Kiki.

"Something tells me that they won't be able to get it here in under half-an-hour" I deadpanned.

"Question is what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora says.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe says.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'," Gomamon asks Joe and the others.

There was a long weird silence between the kids and the Digimon until Joe broke it.

"That's it I'm out of here." Joe says.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asks holding out his hand.

"Why?" Sora asks standing next to him.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai answers her.

"Aw here Tai, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy says handing him the card.

"Hey Matt is there a quarter in the slot?" T.K. asked his brother.

"I'm calling daddy." Mimi says and runs to an open booth.

"And I'll call mommy." Kiki finished as she ran to the phone booth next to Mimi.

"I'm going to hook up to the Internet." Izzy says and walks away leaving Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon at the first booth.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on." Joe says. Tai then dials a number and waits for someone to answer.

"Hello? Hey mom it's me…" Tai begins.

"At the tone, the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour…and 90 seconds." The operator says.

"Something's wrong or your mom's flipped Tai." Sora says hearing what it said.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." The operator says on Mimi's pay phone.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi wonders.

"Bowls and spoons with toppings for added flavor." I quipped.

"Be sure to never tiptoe near tulips and always cast expiliarmus with a wand." Kiki's phone said.

Kiki looked just as confused as everyone else after that.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up…and don't call back." The operator in Joe's pay phone says.

"What planet did I dial?" Joe asks.

"I'm telling you it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy says after getting another operator who says something weird.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon says.

Tai was now annoyed and slams the phone onto the receiver.

"Any luck Tai?" Sora asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Come on let's take a break." Tai says and walks out of the booth and sits down in the sand.

Joe however was still trying to get the phones to work.

"Maybe this one will." Joe says dialing another number.

"To leave a message press one now. To leave a fingerprint press two now. $15 for the next three minutes." The operator says.

"Okay next one!" Joe says still very determined to get a real answer.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asks.

"Every single day." Tai tells him.

"Talk about persistent." I said sitting on a boulder with Amphitheredramon.

"Yeah but no matter what number or how many times he dials those phones aren't gonna work." Matt says watching Joe while leaning against a boulder.

"Well I'm going to keep searching for a boat or something." Tai says while he gets up.

"Hey wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here there's always a chance someone will call us." Matt says.

"Well you do that but I think it's a waste of time, man." Tai tells him.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls besides everyone could use some rest." Matt says.

"And I'm getting hungry too." Izzy adds.

"Well we haven't eaten all day." Tai says to him.

*Sighs* "Hey Tai you got any food I think all I have is…huh? It's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." Sora says after rediscovering the device on the back of her pink belt.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai says and grabs his from under his shirt on his brown belt.

"If anyone's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi says seeing her Digivice on the back strap of her bag while Kiki found hers on her hat's strap.

"What are these things anyway?" I asked noticing mine was strapped around my wrist.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt says with his Digivice on his blue jeans as well.

"If I could take mine apart." Izzy says but then was interrupted by his stomach growling after he took his Digivice off his computer bag strap.

"That is of course after I get something to eat." He says.

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies it's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got. What about you Tai?" Sora asks her childhood friend.

"I left my bag back at camp." Tai says.

"Me too." Matt says.

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera, oh and I've got a small cell phone too. Of course not one of them has work since we got here." Izzy says.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp, but you do have more things than me all I've got is my mini telescope." Tai says.

"Wait a minute I have my survival pack, I wonder how I forgot about it. It must weigh like twenty pounds at least." I noticed.

"Hey check out what I've got." T.K. says with his Digivice on his bag and opens it to reveal candy, chips, and cookies.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share them with dear sweet Mimi." Mimi says.

"Aw you don't have to be so nice. I'm happy to share. Isn't she cute?" T.K. says.

"Forget it." Matt says.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai says to Izzy.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy told him.

"Mimi what do you have in that big bag? Hairbrushes and makeup?" Sora asks.

"Um well let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, a flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." Mimi says showing them what she has.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asks her.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides it's broken." Mimi tells him.

"Well we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt says.

"That true or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora says.

"Oh boy, check out the genius. See he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is…look; Joe's got the emergency food, no way!" Tai says seeing Joe holding the emergency food over his shoulder with his Digivice attacked to it.

"Joe, hey Joe you've got all the food!" I yelled to him.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the phone?" Joe says.

"But that bag…" Izzy begins.

"This? I brought this to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe says.

"I think he likes you." Kiki says.

"No way!" Mimi says and quickly looks away before Joe comes over with the bag.

"Mimi you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help someone else for once. Take a little responsibility!" Joe says loudly.

"But that bag is too heavy for me." Mimi tells him.

"Listen you never hear me complaining." Joe tells her.

"Guys, guys, the most important thing now is we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai says and Sora nods her head grinning.

"Okay let's figure this out, there's eight people in the group time three days times three meals that comes to…" Joe begins.

"72 meals enough for three days." Izzy says.

"But what about the Digimon? What will they eat?" Sora asks.

"Don't worry we Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon says to them and the other Digimon agree as well.

"And don't forget about me and my emergency pack I have enough food for ages." I boasted

"And how is that." Matt asked shrewdly.

"My dad is in to all sorts of survival stuff he says that all you needs to do is add water to these pellets and they become what they've been labeled." I explained. "Despite my skepticism I'm going to try it out."

I took out a bottle of water and poured a couple of droops on a small pellet, suddenly it shoot out like Scooby-Doo away from a ghost and expanded into a watermelon.

While everyone's eyes bulged like something out of a cartoon I simply stated "This is the last time I make fun of my dad's eccentrics; I wonder if the other stuff works like it's supposed to"

I gave the watermelon and a salami pellet to Amphitheredramon while I rummaged through everything else

"Wow John this is amazing" Amphitheredramon exclaimed

"No problem" I replied

"This is great I could eat a dozen of these." Tai says as he and Agumon eat away.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asks.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai says to him.

"You people drive me crazy." I said quietly.

Meanwhile Gomamon was lounging in the ocean when he hears a loud roar. Biyomon then stands up with an angry face.

"What's the matter?" Sora asks her.

"Trouble." Biyomon replies and then a large water spout appears out of the sand and crushes the pay phone.

"What's that?" Tai asks as the sand started to rise to reveal a huge shell coming up.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon shouts.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asks.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon says.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shell-fish?" Joe says and Shellmon begins to attack them.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon shouts.

"Right!" Biyomon, Amphitheredramon, and Gabumon reply.

"Agumon you show him!" Tai yells.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fires a fireball at Shellmon making contact with his face.

"Lightning Serpent" Amphitheredramon sent a bolt of lightning at the overgrown shellfish

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon tries to attack but can't.

"Spiral Twister! Super Shocker!" Biyomon and Tentomon all have the same problem as well.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy asks.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt says.

Shellmon the uses his Hydro Pressure attack and aims it at the five Digimon in front of him.

"Agumon!" Tai yells as Agumon jumps back up and runs at Shellmon.

"Boom Bubble! Poison Ivy! Seed Shot!" Patamon, Palmon, and Lalamon try to attack but get the same results, but Agumon and Amphitheredramon were still able to fight.

"Why is it only Agumon and Amphitheredramon?" Izzy asks.

"We're just too hungry!" Tentomon says weakly.

"Gabumon!" Matt says with concern in his voice.

"I just don't have any strength." He tells Matt.

"That's it; Agumon and Amphitheredramon were the only ones who had anything to eat." Sora says holding Biyomon.

"Well that explains a lot. Our Digimon must need food in order to fight." Matt says kneeing over Gabumon protecting him from Shellmon's Hydro Pressure.

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you, me, John and Amphitheredramon now!" Tai shouts to him.

"Then give me a diversion!" Agumon says to him.

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai yells.

"No don't!" Sora shouts worried about Tai.

"Damn why does he get to have all the fun, if only I had a bow and arrow or a sword. Ughh!" I ranted.

Tai was about to grab a metal pole from one of the broken pay phones when a tentacle wraps around his waist and slams his hand on top of Agumon trapping him. Shellmon the fires his Hydro Pressure at the others again.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!" Tai grunts as Shellmon's grip on him tightens.

"Tai no! Digivolve!" Agumon shouts and starts to glow along with Tai's Digivice.

"We have to help them" Amphitheredramon shouted. "Right." I said as he and my digivice also started to glow.

"What's going on?" Tai wonders.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon says becoming a 20 ft. tall dinosaur with a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose and has blue strips all over his body.

"Amphitheremon digivolve to…Wyverndramon" Wyverndramon says as his serpentine body expanded. His multicolored feathers hardened and became scales. Two clawed feet erupted from him and his head grew ferocious horns.

"Wow, he did it again. Now he's Greymon." Tai says after being tossed to the ground.

"Wyverndramon?" I was in shock 'How many times could these guys digivolve?' I wondered.

The Greymon and Shellmon began to fight with each other. Shellmon fires his Hydro Pressure while Greymon shoots flames from his mouth causing steam to be created. Greymon then gets under Shellmon and tosses him into the air.

"Let me have a turn." Wyverndramon butted in. "Wyvern Ice Freeze" he bellowed as Shellmon was frozen solid.

"Take this, Nova Blast!" Greymon sends an even bigger fireball at the Shellmonsicle blasting him through the air and into the ocean.

Greymon reverts back to Agumon as Wyverndramon shrinks back to Amphitheredramon.

"Agumon are you alright?" Tai asks him.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asks. "Yeah I'm hungry" Amphitheredramon added

After everyone recovered from the fight Joe went back to the busted up pay phones.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator?" Joe shouts into the phone even though it was busted.

"There's no reason to stay here now, so who wants to break the news to Joe?" Matt says as the Digimon quickly ate.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy tells Tai.

"I agree with Izzy. We're just lucky Agumon and Amphitheredramon digivolved but we have no idea if they can do it again." Matt says.

"In that case we should go right back to the forest." Joe says freaking out.

"Joe, I told you we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here and we might run into Kuwagamon if we go back?" Sora told him.

"Now listen logically speaking if there are phones here then there must be people to use so it makes sense we should find those people." Izzy says.

"If there's anything logical about this place I'll eat my hat, but what the heck." I decided.

"Alright let's get out of this place." Tai says.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt says.

"Alright here we go." Tai says.

"Digimon!" All the Digimon yell walking with their partners to the forest.


	3. Night of the Blue Digi-Wolf

Chapter 2: Night of the Blue Digi-Wolf

After the fight with Shellmon the nine DigiDestined and their Digimon were standing on a cliff looking at the ocean.

"Yo Agumon." Tai call to him.

"What's up Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked him.

"I can't but even superheroes need a rest." Agumon says causing Tai to trip forward and nearly falls off the cliff and would have too if Agumon hadn't grabbed him by the shirt.

Everyone started laughing at what happened between the two but then they heard something roar behind them. A second later an Triceratops-like Digimon smashed through a rock.

"Who's that?" Izzy asks Tentomon seeing the new Digimon.

"It's Monochromon but don't worry he's a laid back Digimon. Although it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon tells Izzy.

"Then he must be starving because he looks like he's gonna blow his three-horned top." I said.

"And I think he wants to eat us." Mimi says but then a second Monochromon appeared.

"There's two of them. We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt says and then the two Monochromon charge at each other while the kids and their Digimon run away.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai says.

"They're fighting over territory which is very common among Champion Level Digimon." Amphitheredramon says.

"I'd hate to see how much territory you'd need as Wyverndramon you're touchy enough as Amphitheredramon" I stated. Apperently he was itching to prove my point because that's when the biting began… Again.

"They can just have it then." Palmon says and runs off.

"Hey don't leave without me!" Mimi says running next to her Digimon with the others following behind them.

"Or me" Kiki shrieked

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai says. As they continue to run T.K. then trips causing him to fall to the ground.

"T.K.!" Matt says worried about his little brother.

"Better hurry guys" I said as I ran faster than I thought possible (you'd be surprised what fear does to adrenaline levels).

"Okay!" T.K. replies with Matt close behind.

Meanwhile the two Monochromon continue to battle each other but then they both fall over the edge of the cliff and into the water below.

After a while the sun begins to set and the group realizes that they're tired.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see we're nowhere near one." Mimi whined as she leaned against a tree.

"Mimi stop whining." Tai tells her walking on.

"No my feet hurt!" She shouts.

"Maybe if you took off your boots and socks you feel better Mimi. It's much more practical I think." Agumon says to her.

"I'm not walking around dirtying my bare feet!" She huffs.

"Yeah that's gross." Kiki added.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet especially between my toes." Palmon says.

"Likewise." Lalamon stated.

"Gross!" Mimi shouts.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy says looking at the sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora added seeing the sky lit up in different colors.

"This whole island is weird and who knows what will come out at night." Izzy says.

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here and I'll check it out." Tentomon says and flies up higher over the tree line to get a better look.

"Yes as usual I'm right; it's a lake with fresh water and a variety of taste fish. It's a perfect camp site." Tentomon tells the nine kids and the Digimon.

"Finally I can soak my achy feet." Mimi says.

"Yeah! We get to swim!" Gomamon says but Joe pulls him back by his tail.

"Gomamon you better wait and make sure it's safe." Joe told him.

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said.

"But Matt, come on bro, everyone's tired and we've got to eat some food." I said.

"That is a good plan John. I like that plan a lot." Joe says. After they arrive at the lake they all agree to find shelter and food.

"It should be safe here." Biyomon says.

"Yeah I love camping outside." Sora said.

"If I won't walk in dirt what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi asks everyone.

"Mimi do you see a hotel anywhere around here? Huh?" Tai asks but hears the sound of an engine nearby.

"Is that a…trolley car?" I asked.

"Yeah but that's odd the lights just came on." Izzy says but then Tai and Agumon run over to it.

Once they arrive, Tai run in and see it's empty.

"Bummer it's empty!" He yells.

"Totally empty." Sora agreed.

"No trolley car's this clean." Izzy says inspecting the floors.

"But it must've been used recently there's still fresh oil on these wheels." Matt says to us inspecting the wheels which had oil on them.

"That's weird and could get weirder." I said standing next to. "And that's definitely possible here."

"Yeah like this suddenly starts moving on its own." Joe says from the driver's seat of the trolley but is interrupted by his stomach growling.

"Oh yeah first let's find something to eat." He said. Izzy and T.K. decided to fish for some food.

"Gomamon stop warning the fish away and get out of the water!" Izzy yells at him.

"Yum, yum, you can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon says eating some berries on a tree branch.

"So how are we going to light a fire without matches?" Matt asked Joe and Tai.

"Leave that to us, Tail Flame! Pepper Breath!" Amphitheredramon and Agumon said as they started a fire.

"Great job you two." Tai says to the two Digimon.

While everyone was eating, T.K. tells Matt that their mom only lets him eat fish sticks but Matt tells him it's alright. Meanwhile Matt was sitting on a rock looking up at the starry night sky with Gabumon.

"Hey Matt!" Tai says, walking up to him with Sora and me following him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Matt asked them.

"We've noticed you treat T.K. like he's a bother not like a brother, you know why?" Tai asked him.

"That's because we don't live together anymore. T.K. lives with our mom while I live with our dad. So we don't see each other that much." Matt explained and then Joe comes and looks up at the sky.

"Hey Joe what 'cha looking at?" Sora asked him.

"I'm trying to find the North Star but the stars are all mixed up." Joe says.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations." I said.

"You're forgetting your astronomy, if you can't see the North Star then it must be on the other side of the world." Tai says.

"You think we're in the southern hemisphere?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I guess it's possible. That is if we're still on earth." Joe tells them.

"Trust me we're NOT on earth I've study astronomy for ages." I stated.

After awhile everyone was getting tired and ready to sleep.

"Look Patamon's tired." T.K. said looking around to see everyone else was getting tired as well.

"I'm getting tired myself." Tai says.

"Wait a minute Tai; I think it will be best if someone stands guard." Izzy says.

"Great idea, so who wants to go first?" Joe asks.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai suggested.

"Not T.K.!" and Matt said.

"Aw come on Matt I can handle it." T.K. told his brother.

"No you're too young and you need your rest." Matt told him.

"Well I need a warm blanket to sleep on." Mimi says.

"Hey Gabumon, watch out or Mimi might try to steal your fur. So if you feel a little tug it might be her about to cut your tail off." Tai teased the poor Digimon.

"Stop Tai that's not funny." Gabumon says and ran behind Matt.

"Quit it!" Matt shouted and pushed Tai.

"What are you bugging about?" Tai yelled rather than asked.

"Gabumon told you to stop!" Matt shouts.

"You're not the boss of me." Tai yells and they grab each of other by their shirt collar.

"Both of you hotheads calm down or you'll be taking a midnight swim" I said deciding to stop things before they got uglier than Shellmon.

"Matt stop it you promised you wouldn't fight!" T.K. yelled to him.

"Oh yeah, sorry TK." Matt said sadly remembering his promise.

"You both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked.

"I'm first!" Tai said quickly. "I'm next!" Matt says right after Tai.

"How about if John takes over after Matt, then Izzy, and I'll finish up the night. Now I propose we all get back to the bus and get some shut eye." Joe says as they make their way to the trolley.

"Speak for yourself I'm going up a tree." I said.

While everyone sweatdropped I quickly climbed and settled down for a nice rest. Everyone else went into the trolley

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi complained about their Digimon sleeping on the leaves on the floor of the trolley.

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect, just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora told her.

"That's right Mimi." Izzy says.

"And don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K. says and falls asleep on Patamon.

_'Thanks for reminding me T.K.'_ Sora says and looks over her shoulder to see Tai and Agumon by the fire. _'Be careful Tai.'_ She says to her secret crush.

_'My feet still hurt.'_ Mimi says.

_'Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the alien's. Maybe they knew we needed it.'_ Izzy says.

_'I hope I don't catch any monster cooties.'_ Joe says taking off his glasses and closes his eyes.

_'I sure hope Patamon will digivolve like Agumon did. I want to see his Champion Level form.'_ TK says shutting his eyes.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP?!" I bellowed

After that things got really quiet.

Suddenly I was woken by a thunderous noise.

"Wow what's going on?" Tai asked.

"Oh no!" Matt yells seeing something coming out of the water, a huge sea dragon-like creature.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked.

"The trolley's starting to move and I don't think it's taking us home." Joe says.

"It's taking us to that sea dragon!" Izzy shouts.

"Oh no it's Seadramon!" Tentomon told them. Seadramon pulls the island away with everyone on it except for me, Matt, Aphitheredramon, and Gabumon.

"He's pulling us along by his tail! I don't think he realizes we're here." Izzy says. "Don't be too sure." Agumon says.

"You'd have to be pretty strong in order to pull an island and not notice"

"You guys jinxed us. Now he knows we're here." Tentomon says standing on Seadramon's tail. Seadramon is now madder than ever and pushes the island back towards the shore.

"They're gonna crash! Let's go Matt!" I shouted and dived into the water along with Matt while Amphitheredramon flew overhead.

"Guys I should tell you my fur's gonna get wet and I'm gonna stink." Gabumon says and jumps in. Seadramon leaves the island in the middle of the lake.

"He's coming Digimon let's get him!" Agumon yells.

"Spiral Twister! Boom Bubble!" Biyomon and Patamon attack first and his face but barely make a scratch.

"Poison Ivy! Super Shocker!" Palmon tries to attack but can't reach and Tentomon flies up and attacks him.

"T.K.!" Matt cried to his little brother.

"Matt!" T.K. says and runs to the edge.

"Guys be careful or Seadramon will get you…" T.K. than falls into where his brother is and so does Gomamon.

"Alright Gomamon go!" Matt says telling him to get out with his brother.

"Hurry up guys, Seadramon's coming back!" Tai yells to them.

"TK go." Matt says to him.

"No way! I'm going with you!" TK argued with him.

"Fine. Hey over here you over-grown water lizard!" Matt yells creating a distraction.

"Blue Blaster! Wyvern Wind Flap!" Gabumon and Amphitheredramon attack Seadramon in his face but get sent flying to the island and he then pulls Matt underwater and I had to dive under the water after him.

"It's my entire fault, Matt was trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them." T.K. told the others but then Seadramon pulls Matt, out of the water with his tail.

"Oh no, this isn't good! Seadramon maybe a bubble-brain but once he has his prey he won't let go." Tentomon tells them.

"Matt! Hang on; Patamon hit him with a Boom Bubble." T.K. tells him.

"Seadramon's just too big I don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger how about you." Patamon says to the dog-like Digimon.

"You're right we've got to help. Hold on Matt! I'm coming!" Gabumon yells and starts glowing.

"So am I Matt! Don't worry; we'll get you out of there!" Amphitheredramon and I shouted.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon became a large wolf-like beast with periwinkle fur and dark blue strips, pink claws and a very curly tail.

"Matt! Are you okay?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary; it's said to be as strong as steal. He's like a growling torpedo. " Tentomon says about the new Champion Level Digimons.

"Right, Howling Blaster!" Garurumon fired a stream of icy flame from his mouth and took down Seadramon.

Gomamon then calls his fish friends to bring the island back to the main land.

The DigiDestined then discovered something.

"Gabumon may I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi says to him.

"Actually there seems to be a pattern here. This time only Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy says sitting in front of Tai's legs.

"Yeah Izzy's right, Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora comments realizing he's right.

Tai then thinks back to when Agumon first digivolved.

[Flashback]

_Tai grunts as Shellmon's grip on him tightens._

_"Tai no! Digivolve!" Agumon shouts and starts to glow along with Tai's Digivice._

_"What's going on?" Tai wonders._

_"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon says becoming a 20 ft. tall dinosaur with a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose and has blue strips all over his body._

_The two Champion Level Digimon then battle it out with Greymon firing a Nova Blast at Shellmon._

[End Flashback]

"You're right! It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon digivolved when I was in danger." Tai says to the group.

"That has to be the answer. Our Digimon digivolve when we're in trouble." Izzy says now sitting next to Sora.

"Wow! That must be it." Sora says but then Mimi falls onto her shoulder.

"Hey watch it!" Sora says to the sleepy girl.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi asks in her sleep with Palmon resting on her side.

"We've been here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora comments.

"Yeah maybe if she puts in some effort she'll become a hard fight machine like I am." Agumon says about himself.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon says from the tree branch she is on.

"You must be kidding." Mimi says and then falls asleep, then Joe and Gomamon, and then everyone else falls soon after. Tai too feels tired but then hears the sound of Matt's harmonica playing. Tai looks over to see Matt, T.K., Gabumon, and Patamon all leaning against each other while T.K. and the two Digimon sleep and listen to Matt's playing.

*Yawn* "Big bros…you're the best." T.K. says in his sleep causing them to smile.


	4. Hot Weather, Hot Desert, and Hot Heads

Hot Weather; Hot Desert; Hot Heads

We got up bright and early the next day and I had this strange little ditty in my head that I had been hearing consistently since our first fight. I decided to try writing a song to match the tune as we walked. After a few hours the little song was complete and I decided to share with the gang.

"Hey guys anyone want to hear a song I just wrote?" I asked.

"As long as you're not singing it." Amphitheredramon snickered.

"Oh! Go feed yourself to a Seadramon." I replied.

After everyone recovered from their laughs at my expense Sora said "Sure John, what the worst that could happen?"

"We could all become as tone-deaf as he is." Amphitheredramon answered, I swear if he hadn't saved our buts against Shellmon then I would so plant my shoe in his mouth.

After the gigglefest I whipped out my collapsible guitar (yet another thing to thank my dad for) and started my song.

"Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Monster Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Ultimate Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World

Nine Young Kids Go To Camp For The Summer,  
Whined Up Living in a Digital Land.  
Where Everybody Gets to Meet its Own Digi-Monster  
A Digital Companion, A Digital Friend  
A Digimon In-Training will Digivolve to Rookie,  
and Digivolve to Champion and Ultimate, too.  
I'm Going to save the Digital World for Me.  
I'm Going to save the Digital World for You.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Monster Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Ultimate Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World.

The Digiworld is Safe In The Digimon's Hand.  
What A Rookie Can't Do, A Champion can!  
When A Digimon Fights and a Digimon Wins,  
The Digimon Finds the Strength Within.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Monster Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Ultimate Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Monsters Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Ultimate Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Monsters Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Ultimate Friends to the Boys and Girls  
Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!  
Champions of the Digital World."

All my friends simply stared at me in shock. At last they began cheering.

"Nice song." Tai complimented.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That was…" Mimi started.

"…Fantastic." her sister finished.

"Dude if I ever form a band remind me to make you one of my songwriters." Matt ordered me.

We continued to walk through the forest and then we came to a really weird area with all kinds of signs. I swear I saw one that said Koala Crossing, it was just plain weird. Suddenly someone spoke up.

"Wha—hey!" Yelled Sora.

" Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai remarked.

"Huh?" I asked, I had been keeping an eye out just in case the trees turned into evil tree digimon but then again, what are the odds of that happening?

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Matt observed.

"It looked like a big flying gear." Sora told us. If that was ture then I'd hate to see the clock that lost it from the way its size was being described.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said.

"Right, let's get George Lucas over here!" I remarked.

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!" Joe said, beginning to panic as usual.

"Or maybe that sign's just crooked." Tai explained to him.

"Or maybe it's Joe's head that's crooked." I muttered.

Suddenly while climbing up the hill to catch up with the rest of us TK slipped and began to fall back down the slope.

"TK!" Sora yelled.

"Whoa! That was scary!" TK remarked. Really we had faced killer bugs, angry sea food, bad-tempered dinos, and psychotic snakes and he thought a little tumble like that was scary I had had worse falls when I was five.

" Watch it!" Tai cautioned. "That could've been a snake, or worse!"

"Oh boy, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?"

" No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." The pink bird answered as thought they were discussing the remarkably sunny weather; did it ever rain here?

"Don't you worry, T.K., I'll take care of them." Patamon promised. 'This coming from a flying orange guinea pig' I thought to myself as TK laughed and hugged his partner.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora said trying to get us moving for whatever reason.

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!" Matt said, starting to sound like Joe.

"I know where we are." I said confidently.

"Where?" Everyone else asked.

"The Digital World." I answered smugly as everyone collapsed on the floor anime-style.

"This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai said as he got back up.

"Hey wait a minute, is he saying that digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon demanded. Personally I wouldn't call the digimon unintelligent but with our luck we'd probably encounter some-hyper intelligent digimon that would kidnap one of us.

"Not at all." Sora said tryoing to calm her down. "But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together."

"Together sounds good." Biyomon agreed.

" We can do it!" Sora began as we started to walk away "This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we…"

"Hey, Sora? Open your eyes." Biyomon told Sora as we continued to move away from Miss Inspirational Speech. They then began to run to catch up.

"Well thanks a lot for waiting!" She said as she caught her breathe.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please." Matt commentated. Great first a politician, now a tour guide. What's next a vampire?

"We're lost, and these guys are making jokes." I heard Sora grumble.

"Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!" Joe cried as he began his hourly panic routine.

"You need new shoes." Mimi told him."Oooh, new shoes!"

"With a matching belt." Kiki added.

"Or hat." Mimi countined.

"And a nice shirt." Kiki said as she and her sister continued their imaginary shopping spree.

"With a matching skirt." Mimi said with her eyes bulging like Agumon's stomach.

'JOE IN A SKIRT? What were those two thinking?' I thought with a sweatdrop. I'm pretty sure Joe was backing away and looking like he was facing Kawagumon again.

"Or a dress." Kiki shrieked.

'Kill me now' I thought, I'm trapped on a monster-infested island, with a homicidal dragon for a best friend, and traveling with two shopping-obsessed ninnies.

We emerged from the forest to discover a desert. Filled with telephone poles. Well I can hope one falls on me and knocks me unconscious. On second thought I hope one falls on Mimi and Kiki and knocks then unconscious

"Look Telephone poles." Mr. Obvious a.k.a. Matt observed despite the difficulty in seeing the several hundred or so telephone poles. "I say we follow them and see where they lead."

"They'll just lead to trouble." For once I agreed with Joe.

Then overhead another one of those black gears buzzed through the sky.

"Look, the alien saucer again!" Note to self: Clobber Izzy.

"And it's headed for a close encounter!" Huston we have lost astronaut Matt.

I simply watched as the gear (yes it was a gear not a saucer Izzy) whizzed over us and went spinning towards a hill.

We continued to walk through the desert hearing only the occasional complaint. "Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks." (TK), "Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion." (Mimi), "How much further is it?" (Kiki), "We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!" (and Joe). Sorry did I say occasional I meant constant.

"Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" I looked and saw that Sora was right Ican't believe I hadn't noticed that.

"She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent." I swear that if we ever get home I will force feed some of Tai's mother's cooking to Izzy.

"Hey, remember those phone booths?" Mimi asked.

"And that streetcar?" Kiki continued.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Izzy asked them

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered." Mimi replied.

"Same here" Kiki said.

Oh for the love of everything holy someone just kill me now.

"That's it! Doomed! The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" For the second time today I agreed with Joe.

"Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy said trying to calm down our brain-fried friend

Really, only two minutes I thought it had been way longer with all the complaints.

"Izzy! Come here, Izzy. I think we'd better find some shade for Joe. And quick." I agreed with Tentamon no sense in us catching whatever Joe has.

"You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!" Mimi squealed.

"Hmm? What?" Kiki asked.

Mimi held up a compass and laughed.

"The sun melted the numbers right off!"

Oh sweet Christmas someone please drop an anvil on me.

"Mimi" Tai said as calm as possible under the current circumstances. "For somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of them actually work."

Then Mimi's compass began playing ring around the rosy while Izzy played in the dirt.

"Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle." Izzy said finally proving himself useful.

"Oh well. I'm always late anyway." Mimi said, why wasn't I surprised?

"This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit!" Oh yeah Sora like it's a picnic for the rest of us.

"I think we should start looking for water, guys." Izzy said stating the obvious. "Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat."

"Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Tai replied.

I then heard a girlish shriek. "Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!"

"Kiki." I said in a falsely sweet voice. "The only thing that helped was my headache spread throughout my head"

"I've taken this oil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analysed the relative humidity." Izzy said as though launching into a college lecture.

"And what did you find out?" Sora demanded.

"It's really, really hot." That's it if we have to resort to cannibalism the first ones to go will be Mimi and Izzy.

"Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now." What Tai wanted us to hang on to was a mystery to me. I had let go of my sanity what felt like hours ago.

"We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along." Mimi said attempting to be positive.

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!" Palmon said renewing the tradition of a complaint everything twenty seconds.

"Better a salad then a raisin" Lalmon said.

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." Mimi said as she gave her pink hat to the talking flower.

"You can have mine Lalamon" Kiki said to her friend.

"Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?" TK asked of the group.

"Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!" Matt told his brother. Great first my sanity now my sense of smell. What's next my sight?

Mimi: This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards...

If the digimon don't get me my so-called friends will.

"Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster." Biyomon said

"You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Okay Sora when there is hundred-degree rain then I'll start pretending until then keep your mouth shut.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain."

'Thank you for that totally unhelpful information Biyomon.' I thought.

"Me too" Matt agreed. "But it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!"

"Mmm hmmm." Joe murmured, but as long as he din't talk I would be okay.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." It seems like the total sanity of the group is increasing every minute.

"Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing..." Tai said as he pulled out and looked through his telescope.

"What is it, Tai?" TK asked.

"Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!" Tai shouted.

"Water?" Biyomon demanded.

"This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes!" Joe said seemingly delirious. So much for an increase in group sanity.

"That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people." Izzy said happily.

"And shade!" Palmon agreed.

"Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!" Kiki squealed.

On second thought I think I'll just wander around the desert a few more days.

"Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!" TK said.

"Me too" I agreed. "As long as Tai's mom isn't cooking.

"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?" I just looked at Patamon like he had grown an extra head.

"Great! Let's get outta this desert!" Tai yelled.

We all cheered and made a beeline for the village.

As soon as we got to the village we encountered its inhabitants: Yokomon.

"From so far away, everything looks so big." Tai murmured to us as he apologized.

"But they're so cute and tiny!" Mimi sighed.

"Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Said the thirsty plants a.k.a. Palmon and Lalamon.

"And just what do giant digimon drink?" One of the Yokomon asked.

"The same thing as midget digimon." I heard Amphitheredramon mutter.

"Me? I'm no digimon." Sora said.

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice." Biyomon said. I just wanted to know what a pink and blue talking bird was doing calling us funny looking.

"What's a human being?" The Yokomon asked.

"If you are not digimon, what are you doing here in digi-world?" One of them continued.

"This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place." I heard someone complain. I'm guessing Joe.

"Relax, Joe (I was right). At least the natives here are friendly." Tai told him. Funny Columbus said the same thing.

"Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!" Mimi and Kiki squealed.

"There they go again. Do you think they hear the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore." Matt deadpanned as the rest of us sweatdropped.

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy suggested. I swear that kid has a death wish.

"T.K. is tired and hungry!" Patamon said bring our attention back to our stomachs.

"He's not the only one." I heard from Joe complaint-filled mouth.

"Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?" One of the Yokomon asked.

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical." Biyomon tried to explain.

"Bipitty-Bopitty-Boo." I murmured.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" Yet another Yokomon asked. This was getting weirder then career day at school.

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her." Biyomon replied. If she was a big Biyomon then I would hate to see a small one.

"We still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?" These Yokomon were beginning to test my patience. I was getting kind of hungry.

I wondered away for a bit with Amphhitheredramon while the Yokomon continued to interrogate Biyomon and Sora was lost in her own world. The others started to chat with other Yokomon answering questions and asking some of their own. Then I heard a cheer from the rest of the groups followed by what sounded like dinner requests so I got ready to go over and order something when I heard a faint roar. Nothing came of it though and I turned around just in time to see a pillar of fire leapm out of the Yokomon's well.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." I heard TK say.

"What is happening?" Tai asked.

"The water evaporated!" One panicked Yokomon yelped.

"That's okay because the lake is always full of water." Another reminded her friend.

"I'll check it out." Three guess who said that. I'll give you a hint he has more hairs then brain cells.

"Let's all go." And that was his girlfriend.

When we got down to the lake's shores we discovered…

"The water's all gone!" Izzy said. 'Thank you Captain Obvious' I thought scathingly.

"Goodness!" Kiki sighed while Mimi asked "Where did it go?"

"Somebody pulled the plug!" TK said.

"Alright, let's not panic." Our fearless leader said.

I stayed on the shores of thee lake while everybody headed back to the well. While looking out over the plain I thought I saw a fire leap up near the top of the volcano and when I turned around the well was spouting fire again and Tai had set his shoes on fire.

"Look. Tai's doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Once again Mimi had left me speechless.

"Hey! Do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt recalled.

"You mean Izzy's flying saucer?" I remarked.

"It crashed right into a hillside." Izzy reminded us.

"Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain." Wow for once it wasn't Joe complaining; It was Sora.

"That's the place where the water comes from!" Joe said going back to his habit of stating the obvious.

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply." A Yokomon agreed. Hard to see how a little piece of metal could dry up a lake but I might as well buy it.

"Mmmm hmmm." Said Mr. Flying Saucer-for-Brains.

"We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous!" A Yokomon told us. Great as if life wasn't crazy enough now we would meet up with a walking talking barbecue pit knowing our luck.

"I want a closer look at that mountain." Tai declared as he once again pulled out his trusty telescope.

"You say this character Meramon is a fiery digimon? What does he look like? Nevermind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!" Tai said in a rush. Like I said just our luck.

"He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behaviour for him!" A Yokomon shouted in panic. Great so not only is he a walking talking barbecue pit, he's an anti-social walking talking barbecue pit. And then not only did we see him we also heard him.

"Oooh, I'm burning... too hot!"

Palmon gave us the scope on him. "Meramon is a fiery digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature.

"This is weird." We heard Tai murmur. "He's crying!"

"Burning!"

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora said in a concerned voice.

"I think we're out of our minds to be standing still like while he comes towards us like an avalanche down Everest."

"What do we do?" Tai wondered.

"Burning, burning, burning!" Said the Digimon Torch.

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village!" Sora warned us.

"Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest!" Biyomon said nervously.

"Everybody, freeze! Stay very still. The group in the village remains motionless as Meramon rushes through the forest toward them." Sora ordered us.

"What is this Jurassic Park?" I said starting to panic.

"You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon said as he ran closer and closer.

"Don't move a muscle!" Sora reminded us.

"Agh! Burn, burn, burn!" The fiery digimon continued to yell.

"Ah! Unfreeze! And run!" Tai said as he scrambled away with the rest of us.

"Finally!" I said as we ran helter-skelter from Meramon. "I really didn't want to know how my dad's grilled hot dogs feel like."

As we ran towards the lake we saw a stranded ship which would make a good place to fight from.

While the others herded the Yokomon onto the ship, Amphitheredramon and I decided to act as a rearguard unfortunately because of all the walking Amphitheredramon was out of energy and we got trounced. In the end with our rear ends on fire Amphitheredramon came flying (literally) over the cliff and wound up smacking our heads on the ship, typical.

We woke up to a loud shout: "Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

Suddenly a bird that looked like it was Meramon's best friend appeared and attacked.

"Meteor Wing" Birdramon crowed as several fireballs rushed down towards Meramon and blasted him

"It was a gear!" Izzy shouted.

"What is it?" Patamon asked him.

"It made him crazy!" Izzy explained

"Right!" Tai agreed

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy." Matt commented. Hmm! That gives me an idea. Note to self: check friends for black gear thingys.

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" An exhilarated TK whooped.

Overhead, the huge figure of Birdramon shrank to the smaller Biyomon.

As the sun set over the Yokomon village we sat down with Meramon and the Yokomon to enjoy The sunset.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" A yokomon asked the now docile firebrand.

"I couldn't stop myself." He replied

"That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" One of the Yokomon asked.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear." Oh well with our luck we're likely to run in to more of those crazy contraptions.

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi." Said one Yokomon happily.

"Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?" Yet another Yokomon shouted.

"Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving!" Biyomon recalled.

"My tummy's ready for some action!" TK said.

As we sat down for dinner they brought dozens of bowls of all kinds of foods.

"What is this stuff?" Tai asked.

"Be polite and just eat it." Mimi scolded him.

"A gracious guestnever insults his host's cooking." Kiki told him.

"Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked." Tai protested.

"Tai you're complaining more than Joe in hay fever season." I quipped.

"Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon encouraged us.

"Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that." Joe whined.

"You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say." Sora said.

"You were afraid of Joe complaining, I don't think you're going to be traveling with us for much longer if that's the case."

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better!" TK said positively.

"Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food." Matt asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sora decided.

"I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!" Joe complained meaning everything was back to normal… or at least as normal as things get in this crazy place.

Okay everyone I just wanted to let you know that I'm setting up a poll. What group do you want my O/C John to go with when Devimon scatters the DigiDestined?


	5. Viruses and Bugs

Chapter 4: Viruses and Bugs

We were continuing the constant walk we had engaged in trying to find a way out of here; knowing our luck we'd only run in to another one of those crazy black gears. And then the complaints started; again; and they were loud.

"We passed this place before." Sora told us.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet!" Joe said with his usual tendency for exaggeration.

"That just can't be I can't walk that far can I? I'm so tired." Mimi moaned as she sat down with Gomamon and TK to rest.

"My feet are hot." TK said.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt guessed.

"Well it's not like we have some place to be." Sora reminded him.

"I guess you're right there's no reason to hurry." Tai said, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Check out Izzy I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." Matt joked.

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up." Tai joined in.

"Still crashed and the warranties expired." Izzy muttered to himself.

"Hey Izzy I know how to get it to boot up you've got to give it a couple of subtle adjustments." Tai said as he started beating the computer, I'm so glad mine was back at camp.

"Hey quit it are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy demanded snatching his laptop back.

"Gosh your acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing." Tai said, ignorant as always.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer." Sora scolded him.

"Huh Humph what?" Tai huffed. "Hey look do you guys see that smoke over there? I'll check it out."

"Hey Tai wait for me." Augumon yelled at him as they took off.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe observed.

"Ah whatever." Matt sighed

"Oh we've got graphics, we got sound, beautiful up and running, huh but it indicates the battery needs recharging huh that's odd." Izzy gripped. And that was why I preferred XP despite Bill Gates's inability to make a long-lasting computer; it was the only computer which my games worked on.

"Hey everybody get over here quick." Tai shouted back to us.

"Huh?" Observation was nnot one of Izzy's strong points.

"We're coming Tai." Sora yelled back to him.

We got the surprise of our lives when we caught up to Tai.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe gasped.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt prayed.

"Hmm I wonder what they make in there?" Joe questioned.

"Probably mechanical digimon with lightsabers bent on wiping us off the face of the earth." I quipped.

"I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufactures outlet store, they always have some killer deals." Mimi daydreamed.

"With new shoes, purses, and nail polish." Kiki squealed.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anyone here." Matt pointed out.

We walked through the factory finding no one not human, not digimon.

"Theres gotta be someone running the equipment." Sora said as we walked past some machinery.

"I don't know it seems to be doing quite well all by itself." Izzy remarked.

"Matt what are the machines making?" TK asked his brother.

"You got me maybe parts for robots or spaceships." Matt guessed.

"Somebody's got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat so is there a cafeteria in this place cause we could really use a good meal." Joe theorized.

We decided to split into two groups I went with Tai, Sora, and Joe. The other group was composed of Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Kiki, and TK.

"Hello is anybody here?" Tai called.

"Wait a minute don't go any further in this direction." Sora suddenly shouted.

"What's the matter with this direction it's just as good as any other direction isn't it?" Joe squawked.

"No wait" Biommon told us.

"What is it Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. I heard something." Biyomon responded.

Suddenly there was a loud groaning sound like a machine had collapsed.

"Doesn't sound good to me." Tai remarked.

We walked in the direction of the noise trying to see what had happened. Then Agumon drew our attention to a metal man trapped under a machine.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Sora wondered.

"Who knows but let's see if we can help." Sora ordered us.

"It's just a busted robot." Tai said.

"It's not a robot it's Andromon." Gomamon informed us.

"What this big clunk is a digimon?" Tai asked.

"Yes and very much advanced." Agumon replied.

"Poor thing I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled." Biyomon sighed.

"Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there." Sora said

"Oh my mom doesn't really want me moving very heavy objects I've got bad knees." Joe stuttered

"Relax we'll do it." Sora told him.

"Right" Tai agreed.

"Whimp." I teased Joe.

"Hey."

"I think it's moving." Tai as andromon slipped from his grasp and he toppled backwards onto a lever which started the machinery.

"Hey something's happening." Dr. Obvious said. "He's coming loose."

We finally managed to pull him out of those gears, which made me wonder how he got stuck in the first place.

"I think he's slowly coming to." Agumon said.

"He needs a couple of whacks for a jump start." Tai belted out before trying to hit Andromon.

"Trying" being the optimal word because we wer holding him back trying to keep him from doing something stupid –er. Unfortunately in addition to great minds thinking alike, stupid minds think alike too because Agumon decided to give Andromon the "couple of whacks".

"Great job Agumon" Amphitheredramon hissed. "If he's hungry I'm going to turn you into dino steaks."

"I am Andromon." The giant machine grumbled as his eyes shot open.

"There's this movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone." There's Joe's positive thinking working hard as usual.

"He looks friendly enough and I'm sure if we're nice to him he'll be nice to us." Sora said sounding like a preschool teacher.

Then Andromon grabbed Sora's leg deciding he didn't like preschool.

"Forget what I said about being friendly." She shrieked as she was lifted off the floor.

"I shall punish alien intruders." Great another sci-fi fan.

"Let's give him all we've got." Tai shouted.

"Spiral Twister." Biyomon bird-called.

"Ah." Andromon exclaimed.

He dropped Sora butfortunately she was caught by Tai and Agumon.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day." Joe moaned. "Watch out!"

"Maybe this is a good day." Gomamon said deciding to adopt his friend's mannerisms.

"This is not good." Joe stated obviously.

"Well Tai what do we do now?" Agumon demanded.

"We could feed you to him." Amphitheredramon snapped angrily. "After all you're the one who woke him up."

"Er, Agumon how about trying to blast the roof." Tai said thinking on his feet as usual (if not always with his brain.)

Agumon launched his Pepper Breathe bringing about a ton of metal pipes down on Andromon's metal head.

"Boy he's gonna have one ugly headache." Tai winced.

"No doubt." Sora agreed.

"Now let's get out of here." Tai shouted unnecessarily as we took off like Kowagumon was chasing us again.

As we ran down one corridor thing's turned black and I mean literally the lights went O-U-T out.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" Tai demanded.

"I break out in hives in the dark." Joe whimpered.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get stranger Joe; you manage to surprise me." Amphitheredramon chirped.

Then we heard a loud groan.

"What was that?" Joe squeaked.

"I hope it isn't Andromon." Sora said nervously.

"It might be a good plan to keep moving so we don't have to find out." Tai recommended.

"Well I'm for that." Joe hastily agreed.

"Or we could just stay here frozen till the monster gets us." Tai offered after we spent several second just standing there.

"Let's sneak away." Sora suggested.

"Can you explain why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives?" Joe asked.

From behind us came a very angry voice:

"Intruders sited and Andromon doesn't like intruders Lightning Blade."

"Ahhhhh!" Was the sound coming from our mouths as we ran screaming down the hallway and onto a bridge. The maniac was still trying to fry us but on the plus side it was nice and sunny out.

"Let's get out of here he's getting closer." Sora panted as we ran faster and faster.

"This is not good I don't like this at all." Joe panted and paniced

"Come on you guys." Biyomon shouted moved her chicken legs faster than most Olympics runners.

"Lightning Blade and fire." Andromon bellowed.

As usual whenever a hostile digimon attacked we did the reasonable things: Scream. Oh and we jumped off the bridge and ended up hanging by our fingertips. We really needed to start coming up with plans to deal with situations like this.

"Here me intruders, Andromon will exact his vengeance." The walking tank monolouged.

"Hey come on, vengeance we're the ones that jump-started you remember." Tai complained.

"Andromon will exact his vengeance." Did this guy have to narrate his every move.

"Oh yeah just try it you walking tin can." Tai shouted as he jumped to some crane controls.

"Will you please stop taunting the deranged android." Joe begged as Tai started pulling levers and flipping switches

By some miracle he managed to pick Andromon up with the crane.

"Altitude reading abnormal." Came the metallic voice of the murderous cyborg.

We decided that discretion was the better part of valor and commenced a full advanced to the rear. A.k.a. we ran screaming like little girls. Eventually we ran into the others .

"Hey you guys listen up." Tai caught their attention

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt muttered.

"We have got to get out of here now." Tai told them.

"What do you mean Tai." Matt questioned.

Andromon come up through the floor giving the answer to Matt's question.

"Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility bring intruders into firing range." Andromon narrated. It was getting old. Fast. Very fast to tell you the truth.

"Ah Mr whatevermon are you talking to us." Mimi asked trying to make small talk with the killing machine.

"Bring missiles to position and fire." Uh oh bad news. On the plus side you aat least knew when he was trying to kill you. No chance for a sneak attack. Unfortuntely while everyone else ran away TK was petrified with fear and unable to move. Even worse Andromon had launched missiles at the poor kid.

"Matt help!" TK cried

"TK!" Matt said

"Look out." Gabumon shouted as he ran to help TK "Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon"

"Oh no!" TK yelped and began to duck.

Garurumon knock the missiles away and one exploded but the other zoomed towards Tai, Sora, Joe and me and started firing bullets at us. That's right it didn't explode, it start firing like a battery of machine guns. We in our efforts to avoid the bullets started a new dance craze: Bullet Dodging.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon."

The big dino came in handy as he trashed the other missile.

"Who challenges Andromon?" Did this guy ever get tired of hearing his voice?

Greymon and Garurumon attacked Andromon, he simply used Garurumon to Greymon hit over the edge of one of the factory buildings tossing Garurumon after him.

"Bungling weaklings." He cried jumping down on top of them.

"You know, you can jump in any time." I scolded Amphitheredramon.

"Right." He said as he took flight. "Amphitheredramon digivolve to… Wyverndramon."

"Wyvern Fireball" Wyverndramon roared as a ball of red flames crashed into Andromon knocking him down, for the moment.

"Get him Greymon." Tai yelled.

"Recycle that hunk of tin." Matt shouted to Garurumon.

"Fry his gears Wyverndramon." I encouraged my partner.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon demanded as he got up without a scratch.

Garurumon: Growls.

"Lightning Blade… and fire." Andromon bellowed sending the attack right at Garurumon. He then proceeded to block every attack the digimon sent at him.

"He's more powerful than any of our digimon." Matt realized. Took him long enough.

"Maybe because he's all machine. It's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon." Sora commented trying to reason things out.

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Tai asked.

"There's always the chance we could lose." I told him earning a few scared looks. "It's just highly unlikely."

Meanwhile Andromon continued to trash out digimon with them ending up in a heap while he was still undamaged.

"He's beaten them all now." Tai said.

"Looks like there's no hope." Matt stated depressingly.

"Wyverndramon how exactly did he managed to knock you down?" I demanded of my semi-concious partner.

"Try re-entering that program that activated your digivice." Tentamon told Izzy.

"What for?" Izzy asked sounding as confused as I was. What program? From now on I think it would probably be for the best if we stayed together. Why did I have the sneaking suspicion that we would only end up scattered all over creation multiple times.

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving." Tentamon informed Izzy. Well another digimon on our side never hurt anyone… except our enemies but no one cares about them.

"Yes. It's gotta work. If I can just recall the exact sequence." Izzy muttered and began typing like a maniac.

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon."

Kabuterimon quickly buzzed down to join in the ferocious battle waging below. Despite Kabuterimon's sneak attack Andromon still had the upper hand as he continued to block our attack while simultaneously smashing our digimon into the ground and/or blasting us with his missiles.

"Boy doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe question rhetorically.

"Cut his power immobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source." Izzy ordered Kabuterimon.

"Electro Shocker." Kabuterimon cried as he zapped Andromon.

"He's flipped a gear." Matt commented as another one of those black gears flew out of Andromon.

"Heads or Tails?" I asked.

"That musta hurt." Sora said.

"That's wicked" Tai awed as it vaporized.

Meanwhile Andrmon looked like he was going in to Sleep Mode.

After we woke up our unconscious compatriots (word of advice: Never tickle a sleeping dragon) Andromon clanked over to us.

"That black gear reprogrammed my systems somehow. I'm normally a nonviolent digimon." He apologized.

"You could have fooled us." Tai told him.

"No kidding" Sora added while whispering to Joe: "I told you he's a digimon and not an android."

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon continued.

"Don't give it another thought. Hey we all make mistakes." Matt reassured him.

"Yeah if I ever run into the guy who makes those blac gears I will personally make him into Amphitheredramon's dinner." I promised.

"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to being or what it's for, but I can be of some help. The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water way. The labyrinth begins just beyond this point." He told us.

"Thanks for your help Andromon." Tai said.

"I hope you find your way home and no matter what try to remember the guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon asked us as we left the factory.

"There's one thing you can count on: we'll never forget you Andromon." Tai promised him

After traveling sometime in the pipes we ran into small problem.

"I know I can do this. Really I can. Okay. Ready. Set. Go." Mimi said sounding like Andrmon as she lept down about a foot to join the rest of us.

"Ok that only took 4 minutes. Let's get out of here." Tai said as we continued.

"Am I the only one that finds strolling leisurely through the sewers a slightest bit disgusting." Joe complained.

"Yep!" I said joked smirking at him cheerfully.

"Tell me the truth Izzy. Was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a super hero?" TK asked Izzy eagerly.

"Prodigious huh." Izzy replied.

"Would your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" TK demanded.

"I suppose that is possible."

"Wow ok." TK said basically asking him if we could try it.

We decided to take a short break and let Izzy experiment.

"Let's see now." Izzy said talking to his computer and writing the program out.

"What's happening?" TK wondered.

"That's strange. Programs right but nothing is happening." Izzy murmured.

"Just give it a few whacks, that'll do it." Tai said as he closed in to finish this adventure as it had begun while the rest of us just sweat-dropped.

"Let us try." Agumon added

"Er uh oh." Izzy said as he realized the danger to his computer.

Izzy quickly moved out of the way and Tai and Agumon hit nothing but air; and each other.

"Who else saw that one coming?" I asked through tears of mirth.

"Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy." Izzy scolded them.

"Now that you boys have holes in you heads maybe your brain will get enough oxygen." Sora mocked our headcase leaders as we burst into a fit of laughter.

"You mean they didn't have holes in their head before." I joked bringing on another fit of laughter.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been trying to stockpile for when I return to college. I'll try to update a least once every two weeks but no promises. With any luck this will be finished by the end of this summer. And I can start on Adventure 02. Originally this was only going to be a trilogy but now I have gained inspiration from notable digimon Authors and I will probably have five or more parts when this is complete also the lack of reviews in kind of discouraging and remember the poll on Chapter 3.**


	6. Going Green

Sorry for the late update. I'm currently taking six classes and it is a nightmare. I wanted to do at least a couple of chapters over spring break but my computer broke and I had several papers due after break so... Anyways this is for all my loyal readers who have the patience of saints. I promise that by Fall 2013 I will be done with Adventure 01 and move on to Adventure 02 which will have a lot more plot to it then the cartoon.

Chapter 5: Going Green

We were crossing yet another desert when we ran into a factory that had no one around. Well, unless you count the ten foot android who tried to kill us. Fortunately he was just a digimon who had been infected with another of those creepy Black Gears. After Kabuterimon, Tentamon's champion form, blasted the gear and freed him, Andromon showed us the way out of the factory. And so now we're strolling peacefully through the sewer and by some miracle Joe, Mimi and Kiki haven't been complaining.

As we continued our somewhat odd sewer walk Tai came up with a great idea, "Ok, everybody, let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us!"

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight, Digimon digivolve and fight all night." We all sung, some of us fairly well, others tone-deaf.

"Singing sure is fun!" Palmon

"Um hm" agreed Lalamon

"Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Kiki." Agumon ordered.

Then we almost crashed into each other from shock. 'No not her.' I thought.

"Kiki?" Tai and Sora asked. With an incredulous look on their faces that everyone else shared, including Mimi.

"Singing?" Matt questioned.

"Mercy!" Joe begged, but to no avail

"Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roooooooam!" Kiki squealed, trying to commit murder by music.

"Avoiding your drone!" Joe burst in. Man, that kid knows how to get laughs.

"Hey, come on, I had music lessons for three years." Kiki protested

"Oh you did? Did it help?" TK asked, completely innocent, I hope Kiki didn't try to bite his head off for that

"Ha, Kiki you should get a refund, that's what I think." Izzy said.

"Or better yet let Mimi do all the singing while you lip-synch." I added.

"Then let's sing as a group!" Mimi said trying to diffuse the building anger in Kiki who had bypassed red and gone straight to purple in rage.

"Let's go!" Tai agreed instantly; Sora has him well train apparently.

With that Kiki head size (which I swear had quadrupled) and color went back to normal and we got back on track.

"Digimon fight and Digimon fly, Digimon digivolve an—" We were all singing merrily until…

"Ahh! Stop it!" Sora cried bursting into tears out of nowhere. We all gathered around her and were fairly concerned.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asked, looking more concerned than he had during our last battle.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt wondered.

"Well, some water fell from up there..." Sora started as another drop fell and hit her shoulder

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked skeptically, I personally agreed sounded more like something Mimi or Kiki would whine about.

"Yeah...no...uh..." Sora began, which _really_ cleared things up. "I used to sing at home." She restarted. "I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I'd sing really loud 'cause...nobody could hear me then." As she finished she began to tear up a little.

"It's ok to miss your home, Sora." Agumon reassured her. "What do you miss, Tai?"

"Hmm?" Tai thought, I swear I could hear his brain cells getting a really tough workout. "I miss playing sports and then taking a nice hot bath."

"Come to think of it I butted in when was the last time any of us had a bath?" I asked "And I mean a real bath not just a quick jump in the nearest river."

"Games...my games..." TK murmured. "I wasn't far from beating Matt on my videogames." Ah the ambition of every little brother be better than his older brother at video games.

"Beating me TK?" Matt said as he crouch down to his brother's height, and continued to tease him. "Gee I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams, kiddo, hahahaha!" Meanwhile, TK was stuck in never-never land playing video games.

"So you don't miss ANYTHING from home, Matt?' Agumon demanded continuing his interrogation.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it...I've...been dreaming about Sundays… when my mom cooked steaks! Mmmm! Makes my mouth water!" He said hesitantly. Great no he had made us all hungry.

"I miss doing my homework." That settles it Joe was from another planet. "If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a-junior college!" And cue my face-fault.

"I don't miss school..." Mimi began. "But I do miss going on vacation, mm! Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach! I just love the ocean air!"

"Wow, that sounds like fun, Mimi!" TK exclaimed with a smile on his face

"It is!" She told him

"I miss all my friends back home who went to cheerleading camp." Kiki said.

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Izzy said depressingly.

"Me I'm kind of glad to be here." I spoke up. "It beats that summer camp without a doubt."

Everyone else just looked at the ground and sighed.

"They really DO come from another world!" Agumon said, stating the obvious.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon scolded him.

"Poor kids." Gomamon added. Great now we were getting sympathy from a talking seal.

Then soft noises began to make their way towards us.

"Quiet! Listen everyone!" Tentamon said as the noises started to get louder. And then a horid stink came towards us as well.

"Ee-yuck!" Mimi exclaimed, while Kiki took the direct route and let loose what she had had for breakfast.

"Numemon..." Gabumon intoned, in a somewhat creepy fashion.

"Numemon?" Matt asked. We really need to get one of those 'For Dummies' books, 'The Digiworld for Dummies'.

"They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers." Gomamon clarified.

"That's gross!" Tai said starting to turn green

"And so are they." Tentamon agreed

"Are they really strong?" TK whimpered.

"No, they're weak, but smelly, just wait till they get closer!" Agumon told him.

"Wait so those things got even smellier?" I demanded. "That's it I I'm all for getting the heck out of here."

"Then what do you say we leave? Or, am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer-dwellers?" Good ole' Joe, for once he's not just complaining.

Patamon whimpered slightly, I didn't see what he was so scared about he could fly.

And then we saw the Numemon, they looked like batches of green slime with purple spots and eye stalks.

"And there are so many of them... " Agumon yelped a more and more of the little devils swarmed towards us

"Hurry, ruuuuun!" Said Agumon

"If they're not strong why do we have to run from them?" Tai asked his partner. Personally I felt the same way.

"You'll see! Keep running!" Agumon replied as we continued to run like the devil himself was chasing us.

"Let 'em have it!" A voice behind us ordered.

And then we started to get hit by pink gunk. I had a terrible suspicion as to what it was.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" I begged Amphitheredramon. "Unfortunately it is." He replied grimly.

"What?" Kiki asked as a big blob landed right on her hair.

Smirking Amphitheredramon flew over to her and told her what it was.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She roared and then she turned back and attacked the Numemon savagely. Because of Amphtitheredramon's doings I had to run back and start hulling her away from the ugly creatures. When we caught up to the others they were escaping out of the sewers. We quickly scrambled out after them and turned to see the Numemon fleeing in panic.

"The only thing that's able to drive 'em away is the sunshine!" Agumon told our mystified leader.

We started walking once again in the beautiful sunshine. Unfortunately that sunshine was shining on yet another desert. So we started walking until we ran into the weirdest thing imaginable: a field of vending machines.

"There must be thousands of them!" Mimi exclaimed, demonstrating her penchant for exaggeration.

"I'd say under a hundred." Joe corrected.

"Or...maybe just 50." Izzy argued

"Why are we arguing over how many there are I" demanded

"How did they get there?" TK asked us as though we were supposed to know

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime...at least." Mimi estimated.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" Tai reminded her.

"Hey that could be, I bet it's a trick, Mimi." Palmon agreed as Mimi frowned.

"I won't accept that" Kiki giggled as she ran down the machines.

"Ah-!" Lalamon shrieked and started running after her partner.

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!" Joe shouted after her; but he may as well have been trying to stop a tsunami as Kiki continued to run.

"Kiki-!" Mimi shouted after her sister.

"You can't stop her...she's so stubborn." Sora told Mimi. Funny if you asked me we were all pretty stubborn even Joe.

Then as Kiki tried to buy a drink a Numemon burst out of nowhere. Just when I thought we would be safe clouds covered the sun and Kiki and Lalamon began to run back to us. And then as though we hadn't gone through enough Numemon related problems today, hordes

Of Numemon burst out of the other vending machines

"How did THEY get HERE?" Sora wondered as she stared in shock while everyone else was screaming.

"Who cares, run, run!" Kiki yelped as she ran by us.

"Run!" Tai ordered us as we began a full triple-time advance to the rear.

"All right, everybody, let's split up!" Matt panted.

"Yeah!" Tai gasped as we scattered like leaves in the breeze, with Mimi running after her sister.

Unfortuantely splitting up required me to run right into a giant yellow stuffed bear who roared 'Hearts Attack' and knocked me out.

When I came to I could find Ampitheredramon anywhere. What I did find were a bunch of toy tanks that began firing at me. It was so much fun I knew I had to keep playing.

I ran past Mimi and Kiki.

"Hey join in the fun it's so much fun." I told them.

When a Numemon landed on top of me I snapped out of whatever was wrong with me and ran to where the sounds of a fierce battle came from

"Time to show this Digimon some manners!" Palmon said. "I'm right there with you girl" Lalamon said. "Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!" Palmon roared as she turned into a giant talking cactus with boxing gloves. "Lalamon digivolve to… Sunflowmon" Lalamon wailed as she turn into a mixture of dinosaur and sunflower.

"You're goin' down, big boy! Arrr!" Togemon stated as she march towards Monzaemon with one heck of an attitude. "You wanna dance with me?" Sunflowmon whispered as she jumped onto Monzaemon's shoulder and then onto a nearby roof, like a flower ninja.

And then Togemon and Monzaemon charged at each other like rhinos. They started punching in a manner similar to a championship boxers. Sunflowmon came up behind Monzaemon and began karate chopping him.

"Digimon Needle Spray-Ahhhhah!" Togemon cried as she turned Monzaemon into a pincushion. "Smiley Slap" Sunflowmon said as she drove Togemon needles deeper into Monzaemon.

Suddenly a Black Gear flew out of the giant teddy bear as he collapsed. Togemon and Sunflowmon dedigivolved back into Palmon and Lalamon

"Palmon, you're fabulous!" Mimi gushed as she hugged her friend.

"You to Lalamon." Kiki said as she stroked her partner.

"My...stem is bruised." Palmon said as Mimi threatened to suffocate her.

After we freed our digimon from the trunk Monzaemon apologized to us and in gradtitude for our help he gave us a real 'Hearts Attack' which gave a great feeling of relaxation and contentment.

Suddenly a Numemon jumped out of the sewer and asked Mimi: "Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?"

Mimi cheerfully declined and he simply shouted: "Wow, what a girl! She'll come around. Hoo-hoah!"

I later found out that the Numemon had saved Mimi, Kikii, Palmon, and Lalamon from Monzaemon and had fallen head-over-heels for Mimi. I would be teasing her about that forever.


	7. Mountain Climbing Morons

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update I haven't had that much inspiration for writing, I promise that by the end of June all chapter up to Etemon's destruction will be posted. Again sorry.**

We were walking through a peaceful pine forest, that delightful smell of filled our noses, a wind whistled softly through the tree tops and best of all: no digimon had attacked us in the last couple of days. There was just one problem: I had never been so cold without there being snow on the ground. It must have been below freezing, maybe even below zero, or even absolute zero. And to cap things off Gomamon was talking. I almost wished another digimon would try to kill us.

"I know this is no day at the beach, Joe, but that's no reason to be a worry wart about it, and make all your friends unhappy." Gomamon prattled. "Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you've got a problem with the cold. Everyone think warm." Easy for him so say he had more fur then a Harbor Seal. On second thought.

"I'm allergic to fur." Joe told him.

"Hey Gomamon come over here I want to talk to you." I said grinning evily. Unfortunately for my dreams of a nice fur coat he didn't hear me.

"Oh, come on. The cold isn't that bad." Tai said trying to be optimistic. Too bad optimism doesn't generate heat. But then again Tai's full of hot air so he's probably nice and toasty.

As it was our entire group stopped and looked at him in shock

"Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy snapped.

"Yeah, but if it shows, we'll throw some snowballs!" He wanted it to snow to? Weren't we cold enough?

"Tai, if it snows, I'm forgetting the snowballs and dumping the stuff right down your shirt." I got a couple of laughs from that but I don't think they were taking me seriously.

"And make snowmen!" Kiki squealed with a grin. It was official I was the only sane human on this island

"Who do you think Snowmon is?" I heard Gomamon ask Gabumon.

"A digimon from their planet?" Gabumon guessed. Correction I'm the only sane _being._

"It's difficult to explain."

"Well, if it's edible, count me in." So much for Tentamon being intelligent.

"And me." Amphitheredramon piped up.

"No, the best thing about snowballs is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months." Izzy corrected there misassumptions.

"You throw food?" Tentamon wondered while I face-faulted

"We could build a snow fort!" Matt said.

"You'll need one!" Our fearless leader challenged him.

"I bet I could beat you both, blindfolded!" Sora said with a gleam in her eye.

"I wanna build an igloo!" TK shouted with a smile as the entire group got into the idea.

"I'll help! If you tell me what it is." Patamon told him.

"An igloo sounds scrumptious!" On second thought instead of attacking Tai I decided to attack Tentamon.

"Too bad they're not edible." A red-headed geek smiled.

"Although if you want Tentamon I could serve you a large amount of snow." I cackled maliciously. "You just need to stand at the bottom of a steep hill."

"You can't be serious. It'd be horrible if it started snowing right now." Joe screamed in frustration.

"Lighten up, Joe." Sora scolded. "We're just trying to look on the positive side of things."

"Blech." He responded articulately.

"Hey, Tai, when's it gonna snow?" TK asked.

"Probably any second now." Tai assured him.

"Right on Joe's head!" Matt cracked.

"That'd be so funny!" TK agreed.

"I can't wait to see his face!" Tai whooped.

"You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it already is, we won't be able to camp out anymore! We'll be frozen digitreats!" Why did I have the sneaking suspicion that we would be hearing a lot of complaints today.

Unfortunately for Joe all he managed to do was make everyone crack up.

"Right. Go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It's always better to be safe than sorry. Think first. Hmmph."

'What a sourpuss.' I thought. "Joe if you don't lighten up you'll be fatter than my 3rd grade teacher, what a witch she was."

We walked onwards out of the forest and came to a field of the glorious form of water that every kid (and some teachers) pray for during winter. For those of you with lower intelligence I will spell it out for you: S-N-O-W.

"What's the white stuff?" Gomamon asked.

"It's the stuff we've been yammering about for the past ten minutes. Haven't you ever been to this part of the island?" I demanded.

"Nope." He smiled triggering my latest face-fault.

"It's a field of snow!" Mimi squealed.

"There's bound to be a ski resort nearby!" Kiki said, living in a fantasy world while making me fear for the fate of the human race.

"Oh, man. This is much worse than even I thought it was!" I hope he will never say that to a patient on the operating table.

"What now, guys?" Sora demanded.

"I think we should keep going. We won't get anywhere just sitting here." Tai suggested.

"But if we cross the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb." Matt countered while his brother, the fashion twins, and their partners ran around enjoying the snow.

"It's impossible to continue!" Joe proclaimed.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around like a bunch of dorks? (who was he calling a dork? Does he own a mirror?) We either cross that field or go up that big mountain."

"Wait a sec." Agumon got our attention as he sniffed. "I think there's a weird odor in the air."

"I do believe he's right." Biyomon said as she joined him.

"But what could it be?" Gabumon asked as though we knew everything about this mixed up world.

"I dunno. But it smells like..." Tai trailed off.

"Very familiar..." Izzy murmured.

"It's steam." Biyomon pointed out the smoke-like wisp that indicated hot water.

"She's right. But what's it coming from?" Matt questioned.

"A big geyser!" Alert the media Joe was just optimistic.

"Wow! A hot springs!" The twins yelped.

"Yipee! We can take a bath!" Mimi yelled.

"Finally, now I can get warm!" Kiki shouted.

We ran in the direction of the steam cheering at our good fortune. Until we got to the HOT springs that is.

"Uh, oh. This water is way too hot." Tai pointed out as we literally started sweating as soon as we got there.

"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this." Tentamon stated.

"Yes, boiled." Izzy agreed.

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath." Kiki pouted.

"It looks so inviting." Palmon and Lalamon cooed.

"Maybe if you're a vegetable." Matt told them.

"Do you know any vegetables that wanted to be cooked and eaten? Because I haven't met any."

"What's a little dirt compared to staving? We need to eat and there's nothing in sight!" That's Joe for you off on concern and on to the next.

"Oh, yes there is!" TK told us, making me wonder what he meant.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and hot water!" Joe told him pointing out the obvious.

"Look!" TK pointed to our right.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this." Joe order us as his glasses neary fell off his face.

"Yeah! It's real!" Tai yelled in reassurance. And in my ear.

"Oh, come on, that's ridiculous! What would a refrigerator be doing all the way out here?" Joe asked, as though that was what was important here.

"Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub!"

"Unless you're in Sears." I pointed out.

"No way that's not possible." Joe continued to freak out.

"Well, we won't know til we open it." Sora told him.

"I want hot cocoa!" Mimi spoke up.

"What's that?" Her partner asked.

"Come on already, let's open it! Huh? Eggs!" Tai said as he oped the fridge to reveal dozens of egg cartons.

"There must be a zillion of em!"

"I personally wonder how their refridgerated. There's no plug or outlet."

"Grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!" Tai celebrated as he pulled some out.

"Wait! Don't touch those! We don't know if they're fit for human consumption!" Joe shouted trying to get our attention.

"Joe it's either these or the emergency supplies and after that cannibalism. And currently you're first on the menu." I said shutting him up. For now.

"Besides, I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn purple you'll know they're not edible." Tai told him.

"There's more to it than that! Even if they were edible they don't belong to us! That'd make us all thieves! You gotta think of stuff like that!" Joe continued to prophesize doom.

"Unless you're in to eating rocks, we don't have much of a choice." Matt told him.

"I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew our position." Sora reasoned.

"Right. We'd just tell them it's an emergency situation." Izzy spoke up continuing Sora's train of thought.

"Rationalize away." Tentamon agreed.

"Hmmm." Joe hesitated.

"And anyways have you seen any around here because I haven't." I snapped.

After that Joe caved and we got ready for a feast.

First we built a huge, warm, crackling, fire. TK and Patamon were fortunate enough to find a large rock that was roughly table shaed. By working together we used several other rocks to hold it over the fire to make an enourmous cooking pan. Some of the digimon then made several large wooden bowls to hold the variety of eggs meals and a smaller bowl for each person/digimon. We then set about for a  
variety of tasks. Sora and Biyomon cooked the eggs sunny-side up, Mimi and Kiki with their partners made omelets. TK and Patamon made both hard boiled and soft boiled. Me, I scrambled some alongside Amphhitheredramon. The rest either gathered firewood or shaped sticks into chopsticks.

Finally the meal was ready. Amphitheredramon and Agumon moved the fire out from under the rock and after putting some snow on it, it was converted into an eating table.

"Tres gourmet!" Kiki said wide-eyed.

"It's your turn, Tai" Sora toldher best friend.

"Go on, dig in!" Biyomon encouraged.

"Remember you promised to be the guinea pig." I snickered.

Tai gingerly lifted a sunny-side up to his mouth and champed down on it. "Oh, yeah! I haven't had food like this in a long time! My stomach's chimin'!" He said looking as though Christmas had come early.

"If we had some ketchup to go with this it'd be perfect!" Matt said as he dug in.

"Mmm...I love ketchup and eggs!" TK added.

"Doesn't every kid." I laughed as I shoveled in bite after bite.

"Sounds pretty gross, to me." Sora commented.

"We'll you're a girl, you're weird that way." I smiled.

*Pow* I got knock of my seat and probably flew half-a-dozen feet. I saw Biyomon send Amhitheredramon flying, why, I have no clue.

"Personally I'm not I deserved that." I told Sora as I got back in my seat.

"What's the matter, Joe? You haven't eaten anything!" Gomamon brought our attention to our paranoid friend.

"I was just thinking that if we were able to get back home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem." He said looking down.

"Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing." Mimi and Kiki said in perfect synch.

"Now I want to go home, too." TK pouted.

"It's been over a week since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are." Izzy pondered.

"Cheer up! Just tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try my very best!" Sora tried to lift our spirits.

"I like mine with soy sauce." Tai told her with a goofy grin.

"How about salsa?" Matt asked as I realized a game had started.

"How about a reality check?" Sora said drily shaking her head.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans, please." Izzy restarted the game and provoking a chorus of chuckles.

"How gross!" Matt stuck out his tongue as he laughed.

"Mmmm...jelly beans, that sounds good!" TK licked his lips.

"What? You're both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Yummy!" Mimi said.

"Pot meet kettle." I joked.

"Sometimes I like them with cherries on top!" Kiki burst out.

"That's weird." I wonder which topping she was talking about.

"But I bet it's good." TK said drooling slightly as everyone continued to giggle.

"What? You're making me lose my appetite! I just like plain eggs! Ugh, I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." Joe rained on our parade, as usual.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having a little fun." Gomamon scolded.

"Yeah, join the party!" Matt encouraged.

"I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy over these eggs." Tai teased.

"A little?" I quipped

"Well, really. Jelly beans and cherries on eggs. That's crazy talk. Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple! That's always been my motto." Joe yelled.

"Ever heard that variety is the spice of life." I asked.

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adaptable." Gomamon sighed.

"Just what do you mean?" Joe demanded

"Well let's face it Joe, you're kinda of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift." Gomamon pointed out.

"I'm just practical!" Joe screamed.

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon countered.

"It never stops. Here we go again." Biyomon facepalmed… er… -winged.

"Someone has to have a head on his shoulders." Joe retorted.

"Yeah, if the Headless Horseman comes along, I'll point him at you and get out of the way." I rolled my eyes, the day Joe was the only one with his head on straight was the day I voted for a Democrat.

"You wanna fight? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh?"

"Gomamon say 'huh' one more time and it will be the last thing you say, you're giving me a headache." I scowled at the seal like digimon.

"Yeah, sure!" Joe stood up, hands clenched into fists.

"Hey! Hey! Stay calm!" Matt told them as he ran between them and held Joe back.

"I am calm! He's the one who's dingy. And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Professor Panic yelled.

"You don't seem like yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case." Matt said concern in his voice.

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdos. You're just asking for trouble." Joe stomped off after that last tirade.

"Whose he calling weirdo?" I demanded.

Unfortunately the peace and quiet only lasted a few minutes before…

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because it's way too dangerous!"

"There's no place else to go! We have no choice!"

"Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little!"

"You're just a big old chicken Matt!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

Yeah Tai and Matt were butting heads over where we should go next. Why did I have the sneaking suspicion this would be an all-too common occurrence?

"Hey, everybody, what's all the ruckus about? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?" So Joe had come back from mopping.

"They're debating about whether or not we should climb up Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there." Izzy explained to our returned friend.

"That's practically up to the sky!" Joe noted with an edge of panic.

"How do you think it got the name 'Infinity Mountain', it wasn't by being a dozen feet high." I pointed out.

"It's the perfect spot! We've got to climb up there. It's the best view of the island!" Tai argued

"He's got a point there." Joe agreed.

"That's not the way Matt sees it." Sora shook her head. We were fairly evenly split myself, Sora, and Izzy agreed with Tai, we needed to do something and climbing the mountain would give us the lay of the land. Opposing us were Matt, TK, Mimi, and Kiki who were in favor of staying put until we were rescued o at the very least staying as safe as possible.

"Nobody would make it up that peak! It's too much of a gamble!" Matt snapped at Tai.

"He might be right. There might be lots of evil digimon up that peak." Biyomon pointed out

"That's not good. It wouldn't be worth the risk." Joe agreed.

"If there are we deal with them like we dealt with all the other crazies who have attacked us. You guys digivolve and kick their cans." I argued while Amphitheredramon nodded saying. "We haven't been beaten yet."

"Come on, Matt! Don't be a wimp! We won't get anywhere if we just stand around talking!" Tai yelled balling his fists.

"Put your fists down when you talk to me! And stop acting like you can just bully your way into being leader!" Matt retorted

"What are you saying!?"

"Come on, you guys! Chill out. Now look, calm down. Let's think this over." Joe attempted to placate our arguing friends.

"So, what's your opinion about this, Joe?" Matt demanded.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, who's right? Me or Matt?" Tai jumped in.

"Well, uh...Tai is right about going up that peak. We could see the landscape of the island much better." Joe agreed.

"See, Matt?" Tai gloated.

"Hold on. Matt brought up a good point too. He's right about the danger It'd be dumb to lead everyone up to a place we don't know anything about." Joe responded.

That got everyone wondering, unfortunately Tai has a one-track mind.

"Oh, come on! Let's just go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai gung-hoed.

"That's stupid! We can't protect ourselves up there!" Matt roared.

"What do you think the digimon are for cuddling because let me tell the only reason I allow Amphitheredramon to ride on my shoulder and chew on my ear is because he can bust the skull of anything that tries to eat the rest of me." I reminded him.

"Stop! You're all making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think. Don't be difficult!" Joe burst out suddenly.

"You need our help to become a nervous wreck?" I asked.

"What? You are the most difficult person I ever met!" Matt replied.

"Hey! I am trying to make a decision here! Don't interrupt me!" Joe retorted.

"You're just a big old chicken, Matt!" Tai shouted.

"Tai, you better take that back!" Matt threatened.

"Enough already! You're giving me a headache!" Joe bellowed.

"Put a cork in it, you three!" Sora screamed. "Now, grow up. We need to make a decision."

"Plus, it'll be dark soon." Biyomon added.

"I think we'd better get some shut eye." Agumon voiced.

"There will be plenty of time to argue later." Gabumon reminded us, and reminded me that I would probably use a lot of asprin on this trip.

"First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep. Let's head for the caves." Sora ordered.

"Yeah, it'll be warm in there!" Agumon agreed.

"I get the top rock!" Biyomon called.

"Since when I caves like bunk beds." I demanded.

We raced for the caves and after finding comfortable resting spots we all went to sleep. Unfortunately MY sleep was disturbed by a spike-haired monster shaking me awake.

"Come on John you gotta wake up. Joe's gone mountain climbing without us. The others will catch up with us."

"Great… Amphitheredramon time to go buddy.

My friend flashed a toothy grin.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon." The phoenix-like digimon allowed me, Amphitheredramon, Tai, Agumon, and Sora to grab onto her legs and took off.

"Let's go." I said. For future reference I would not recommend riding on a bird's leg without the proper equipment.

We flew up the mmountain following the narrow foot-path and when we finally found Joe and Gomamon they were being attack by the offspring of Pegasus and a unicorn with it's battle helmet on.

Fortunately for our cornered friends "Birdramon dive-bombed the ugly git and smashed him into the side of the mountain.

"We've come to save you!" Tai announced as we hopped off Birdramon's legs

"Just in time, I'd say!" Joe gasped.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Aerial Attack!" A voice whinnied behind us and Birdramon was knocked of the cliff.

"Birdramon!" Sora yelped as her fine-feathered friend tumbled down the mountain. She quickly slid down after her injured partner.

"Well?" Tai looked at Agumon. I was about to order Amphitheredramon to digivolve only to see that the Pegasus-like digimon had apparently kicked a rock at him and knocked my serpentine friend all the way to dreamworld.

"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!" The orange dinosaur roared.

Unfortunately it was Unimon's turn to play dive bomber as he smashed Greymon into the hole he had previously occupied. As for me I kept my head and didn't panic.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID SERPENT! I DIDN'T CARRY YOU AROUND FOR DAYS ON END SO THAT YOU COULD FALL ASLEEP DURING THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! NOW WAKE UP START KICKING THAT HORSE'S BUTT!"

The Only response I got was a drop of drool.

"Greymon, are you gonna be alright?" Tai asked more worried about Greymon than my unconscious pet snake

"I'm stylin', dude." Greymon rumbled as he got back on his feet.

Unimon came in for another run but Greymon kept his wits and counter-attacked

"Nova Blast!"

Unfortunately Uniomon dodged all too easily and then nearly buried us in an avalanche of rock. I picked myself out of the debris in time to see Unimon head for Sora and Birdramon who by now had recovered slightly.

"What do we have here? Another uninvited guest?" The masked freak cackled.

"Meteor wing!" Birdramon said in reply.

Unimon however managed to dodge the point-blank attack and Birdramon's resulting fall also caused Sora to be knocked of the cliff.

"The gear! I'll get it!" And with that Joe jumped off the mountain and on to the crazy horse. Naturally with my partner in Lala-Land I joined him.

"This is crazy!" Joe said in free-fall.

"Yeah but the rush in worth it." I grinned as we collided with the Flying Menace.

"Oh, no! It won't budge!" Joe muttered as we wrestled with the gear.

"Then we just need to pull harder." I retorted.

"Joe! Stop! Don't try to be a hero!" Gomamon shouted at my fellow kamikaze. I guess no one cared enough to tell me to stop.

"I know! But there's just this one thing I have to do. I'm not going to stop until it's done." Joe shouted back. "I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've got to do it!"

And that's when Unimon succeeded in bucking us off. As we fell I would like to report that I kept myy dignity and simply spent my time contemplating my mortality. A.k.a. I shrieked. "Moooooooooooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" And then our deliverance arrived.

"Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

Suddenly Gomamon transformed into a massive walrus-like creature. Said walrus made a very effective safety net.

"Hang on, Joe! Cause we're going for a ride!" Ikkakumon grumbled.

'What am I chopped liver.' I thought.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon neighed.

Ikkakumon counter-attacked with his; "Harpoon Torpedo!"

"You missed him! He's much too fast for us!" Joe moaned.

And then the torpedo function kicked in as missles homed in on Unimon and destroyed the Black Gear on his back

"The black gear just dissolved! Yeah, you did it!" Joe congratulated his partner.

With that Tai and Greymon burst out of their rocky prison while Sora and Birdramon flew back to our altitude. Amphitheredramon also came around and flew up to his usual perch on my shoulder.

"Hope I didn't shake you too much, Tai!" Greymon apologized.

"That was a close call!" Sora sighed.

"Good Job! That's what I call pulling it together!" Joe celebrated.

"Come on last one up the mountain is a Numemon." I shouted as I began to run up the slope.

"Alright! I knew we could do it!" Ti celebrated as we reached the peak. "Woah, not much out there."

We were on an island and there was no other land mass in sight.

**A/N: One last note; I would like a couple of reviews for constructive purposes. They would also make me feel apprecited.**


	8. Bad Guy Come in Threes and Everything Go

Chapter 7: Bad Guys Come in Threes and Everything Goes to Pieces

We stood on the edge of a cliff looking out from the top of Infinity Mountain. There was nothing on the horizon not even a whale on flat, endless ocean. And that's when we heard voices behind us.

"This place could really use a good bus system." One of the twins said, I wasn't sure which.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're at the end of the line." At Matt's voice I turned around and I saw him, Izzy, Mimi, Kiki, TK, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Lalamon, and Patamon. And that's when Joe started to panic again. And to think he sounded so calm and philosophical a moment ago.

"We're doomed. Trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive! I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No...I knew I should've gone to summer school..." That makes it official Joe's insane, aside from history classes, what kid would want to go to summer school?

While we calmed Joe down and discussed what we would do next. Tai was sitting on a rock drawing something. Agumon called our attention to him.

"What'cha doing?"

"Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been." Tai informed him proudly.

"Yes, that works in theory." Izzy agreed as he headed towards Tai and looked over his shoulder. I decided to join him unfortunately we learned that Tai is no Da Vinci.

"What? Did you say map or mess?" Izzy demanded

"No questions, man, you are the dude of doodles." Matt agreed as he and Sora came over to look at Tai's "map".

"If you follow that map it'll lead right to a headache." Sora added.

"It's too late for me I already have one." I said indicating a certain dragon-like creature that had decided to chew on my head.

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important!" Tai countered.

"And if you die a horrible and painful death, which is likely, no one will be able to interpret your masterpiece Picasso." I commented drily.

The sounds of another conversation drifted over from where Joe, Mimi, Kiki, and TK were standing.

"We don't need a map to know we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." Joe whined.

"I just figured out that Mimi's gloves really don't go with her dress." Kiki shook her head.

"Sad but true." Mimi added.

As we walked back down the mountain, in a fairly depressed state, we heard a rumbling sound behind us.

"What's that?" Matt questioned turning his head.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to wait here to find out." Joe moaned.

"At least it won't be a long wait." Sora pointed drily indicating the collapsed path behind us and the walking lion and the… wait a minute WALKING LION!

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." Patamon reassured us with a smile.

"With big teeth!" TK squeaked.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon tried again.

"He's a just leader and role model for all digimon." Gabumon agreed.

"I want the children!" Leomon growled.

(A/N: Was it just me or did Leomon just sound like a pedophile?)

Everyone gasped while I decided to be polite. "Uh, pardon me?"

Leomon drew his sword. And I was praying.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!" Joe squealed.

"Right in front of you." I told Joe as I headed triple-time for rear while exercising my vocal chords a.k.a. running as fast as Scooby-Doo while screaming like a little girl.

"Oh no, my map!" Tai yelped as he started to run back towards the sword-wielding maniac in pursuit of his stupid scribbled.

"Tai, come back! Forget the map!" Agumon shouted after him.

Fortunately Agumon's Pepper Breath stalled Leomon while as the same time crispifying Tai's map. And as if to prove that good things came in threes the path ahead was clear.

"And just where do you think you're going?" A green goone demanded as he stepped out from behind a boulder. Dang it, spoke to soon. Now we were between a rock and a hard spot. I wonder to this day which was which.

"Well, children, so good of you to stop by." The thing cackled.

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon freaked.

"We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk food!" TK reasoned with an expression that suggested he might wet himself at any minute.

"Well he's not against a little snack." Gomamon _attempted_ to reassure TK.

"Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now - or else!" Leomon growled as he came up behind us.

"I don't see an exit door." Matt worried.

"This proves the theory that well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Izzy explained. Me I was tempted to strangle him.

"Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happened to him?" Biyomon demanded.

"Ready, Leomon? Charge!" 'Ogremon' said.

As they leaped towards us a miracle occurred. Er… make that eight miracles.

"Agumon, digivolve to…"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…"

"Amphitheredramon digivolve to…"

"Biyomon digivolve to…"

"Palmon, digivolve to…"

"Lalamon digivolve to…"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…"

"Greymon!" "Garurumon!" "Wyverndramon!" "Birdramon!" "Togemon!" "Sunflowmon!" "Kabuterimon!" "Ikkakumon!"

Greymon foiled Leomon's attack with a toss of his head, while Ikkakumon fended off Ogremon.

"Let him have it, Greymon!" Tai shouted.

"Nova Blast!" Unfortunately Leomon blocked it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" "Needle Spray!"

The two attacks blasted Ogremon back a dozen or so feet.

"Listen up! Everybody, altogether now!"

We all nodded. "You heard him Wyverndramon." I bellowed while the others caught their partners' attention.

"Are you ready?" Tai demanded. And just as we about to wipe the floor with those creeps, the cliff above us seemed to explode and I could have sworn I saw a skinny black figure dash away.

"Avalanche, watch out!" Joe warned as though we couldn't realize something so obvious Helen Keller would have seen it coming, figuratively speaking that is.

Fortunately our partners had quick reflexes.

"Howling Blaster!" "Meteor Wing!" "Electro Shocker!" "Wyvern Thunder!" "Nova Blast!"

The attacks did the trick and _dusted_ the falling rocks.

"Oh wow. Everybody ok?" Tai asked looking around.

"Oh yeah, like a day at the beach." Matt grumbled. Now that he mentioned it the dust did look a bit like sand, especially the part buried in his hair.

"I think I need a facial!" Mimi moaned.

"And a massage, or better yet a full weekend spa getaway." Kiki whined.

"And where do you plan to find a spa around here?"

"Agumon, speak to me!" Tai demanded drawing our attention to the fact that our partners had dedigivolved and were now sprawled out on the ground.

"We aren't wounded, Tai - we're all just a little exhausted." Agumon explained as he got to his feet with Tai's help.

"Two digivolutions in one day - no wonder!" Tai agreed.

"Well, your partner did two digivolutions, mine was just lazy." I sighed pointing to Amphitheredramon who was asleep despite last night's sleep and his rock-induced nap.

"Poor Biyo..." Sora sighed as she tried to rouse Biyomon, who seemed half-conscious.

"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked, prompting us to realize that Ogremon and Leomon had disappeared like a turkey on Thanksgiving.

"They just disappeared!" Captain Obvious (a.k.a. Tai) agreed.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asked.

"Unless you see a talking lion and green goblin that you're not telling us about, we're pretty sure." I deadpanned.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off that cliff?" Gabumon wondered.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" Joe called down the mountain. "Unless they can fly, they're goners."

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't airworthy."

"Hey, what flies without wings?" I joked.

"Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters!"

"Time, get it?" I cracked.

"For once, you may be right, Joe." Sora sighed.

"Is anyone listening to me?" I demanded.

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked Tai who had been staring with an unusual focus at the cliff.

"It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off." Tai told him.

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops, and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so firma."

"So how long until the accumulated stress causes Joe to become unfirma?" Amphitheredramon cackled as he fell off my shoulder from laughing. At least he was awake and back to his old self.

"You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai ignored my partner and the others who had found his joke highly entertaining.

"Yeah, it looked that way to me too." I agreed.

"I'm intrigued that some of our digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy commented.

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Tai pointed out.

"I think the digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or we're bringing out something special in them." Sora wondered.

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it." Izzy agreed.

"I think today was too much for them." Matt drew our attention to our exhausted partners.

"Palmon's looking very tired." Mimi sighed.

"I've been tired before, don't worry." Palmon tried to reassure her friend, but considering she looked like a plant after a week under my mom's care it didn't work.

"Admit it, Palmon, we need to stop and rest." Lalamon whined.

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe reasoned, for once without complaint.

"Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground again." Sora demanded.

"Look! A mansion!" TK pointed.

Oh yeah. Just off to the side, between some trees...nice looking place. It's got some castle-like turrets, and looks like something Walt Disney would've designed.

"Or maybe it's a hotel! Come on!" Tai said leaping before he looked again.

"We may have found other life forms! Look at the ground - I mean, somebody had to have mowed the lawn!" Izzy exclaimed as we dash towards the building

"What a place! I can't believe my eyes, it's just too good to be true!" Tai laughed as we continued our run.

"I hope they have a hot tub. Just as long as it's not too hot." Joe prayed.

"Wait, you guys, don't just go charging in there! It might be dangerous!" Tai cautioned Matt and Joe but, surprisingly for Joe, they paid no heed.

"Hey, was this on your map?" Agumon asked Tai.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so." That all but caused me to trip. Tai may be a bit empty-headed but we should have seen thi place from Infinity Mountain but I don't recall it. Unfortunately before anyone had time to dwell on that:

"Go ahead, Joe, open the door."

"Maybe we should knock first?"

"Joe, nobody knocks on the door at a hotel."

"This place should be on your map." Agumon told Tai.

At that Tai put his face pretty close to Agumon's and squinted at him.

"Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map." Tai reminded him with a slight twitch in his right eye.

"Oh yeah…" Agumon blushed.

"Well, here goes…" Joe muttered as he opened the doors and we all looked inside.

The building had two floors, a landing visible for the scond floor, and judging by the amount of doors, lots of rooms. The decor was mainly red, off white, and brown.)

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" Joe called.

"Looks weird." Tai murmured as he came in.

"Feels weird." Agumon agreed as he followed Tai.

"Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me." Joe snapped at him.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours." Izzy informed Joe.

"I'm with you." Sora agreed.

"Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods, with no shelter, or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack?" Joe did have pretty good reasoning.

"I have to admit, you have a point." Matt nodded.

"That's beautiful!" TK's voice rang out.

TK was standing near a beautiful painting of an angel, hands raised in prayer.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Joe agreed as the rest of us looked at the painting.

"Lookit, it's an angel!" Thank you, Mr. Obvious.

"What's an angel, TK?" Patamon asked.

"Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys." Not a bad comparison TK, though personally I'd rather take a digimon over an angel.

"If this is a spooked-out haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so!" Joe yelled.

"Relax, we just want to be careful. And talk quieter, or you'll wake everybody up." Sora pointed out trying to placate Joe.

She motioned to the digimon who, minus Tentomon and Patamon, were all asleep.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before." Kiki whined

"Let's take a nap later." Izzy sighed as the doors shut calmly.

"Well, no crowds. We must've missed the summer rush." Tai cracked noting the sheer emptiness of the hotel.

"We keep missing everything." Sora sighed.

"This is one kooky, mixed-up world." Tai agreed.

"Let's go." Matt said.

"Go where?" I asked.

Suddenly Agumon and Gabumon woke up and began sniffing around.

"Do you smell that?" Gabumon demanded snout in the air.

"I don't smell anything, what is it?" Matt countered.

"It's the delicious odor of food." Gabumon said answering both Matt and himself.

"Food?" We demanded.

"Are you sure?" Matt shouted getting in Gabumon's face and shaking him like a rag doll.

"Very sure, and plenty of it!" Gabumon replied and started salivating.

"Show us where, Gabumon!" Matt ordered.

"It's this way, follow me!" He took off followed by almost everyone else.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me!" Patamon said as he realized everyone had left him behind.

I paused a moment too. There was something I didn't like about that painting call me a Joe-Grade Paranoid.

When I caught up with the others they were all staring at a huge table full of food.

"Look at that spread!" Tai gaped.

"Wow..." Joe's mouth was even wider than Tai's and he has tears streaming from his eyes like we were in an anime.

"Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set-up." Matt pointed out.

"Matt is right, it could be some kind of trap." Sora agreed.

Of course their concerns are not payed any attention to by the digimon, who are all eating as if they've never tasted food before and I'm going to join them provided they don't die in the next three seconds.

"Agumon, are you guys sure this food is safe to eat?" Tai asked his face stuffing partner.

"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." Kiki pointed out as I dove headfirst into a turkey.

At last everyone was convinced it was safe as Joe burst out:

"That's it, I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it - at least I won't die hungry! On your mark - get set -"

He jumped into a chair and proceeded to chow down. After that everyone was convinced.

"Lobster maitre'd - is there a table with a view?" Mimi called out.

"Mmm, peanut butter and pickles - this is the best pizza ever!" TK salivated.

"Ok, if one of us gets sick, we all get sick! That's teamwork too!" Tai roared.

"Pass the mashed potatoes!" Sora ordered.

"Potato chips, chocolate chips, fish and chips - I'll have any kind of chips!" Izzy added as he dove in.

"What're we having for dessert?" TK wondered just before he crammed an entire ham into his mouth.

After we finished pigging out (which lasted hours) we found a ginormous bathtub, fortunately there were swimsuits in one of the side rooms

"Heads up, Matt!" A somewhat delayed warning rang out as Tai jumped into the pool with an almighty splash.

"Watch the hair, dude!" Matt snapped at him as the small wave swamped us.

"Is that what it is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head!" Tai teased.

"Looks more like a badger den to me." I followed up.

"Warm water is perfect for removing soil and epidermis - you know, dirt and dead skin." Izzy informed us unnecessarily, what were we a health commercial?

"Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it." Tentomon sounded out.

"That would be difficult for me." Izzy informed him with a hesistant smile. You know the ones that says; "are you crazy?"

And then Joe walked out of the dressing rooms despite the swimsuit Joe he still had a towel around his waist.

"Uh, may I join you?" He asked nervously.

"Hey, don't be shy, there aren't any girls here. Come on in, so far we haven't found any sharks in the water." Matt teased him.

At that moment something with really sharp teeth grabbed me by the leg, yanked me under, and darted away with me. A bit of strong swimming allowed me to escape and when I surfaced I discovered my attacker was-

"AMPHIITHEREDRAMON!." I bellowed and began chasing the scaly, winged, rat. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GIT! I'M GOING TO PULL OUT EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR TEETH AND THEN I'M GOING TO BURY THEM IN YOUR TAIL! FOLLOWING THAT I WILL FORCEFEED YOUR EVERY VEGATABLE KNOWN TO MAN AND DIGIMON ALIKE! THEN I WILL WRAP THINGS UP BY RIPPING YOU INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES AND GIVE THEM TO REAL SHARKS!"

By the time I was done chasing and drowning that dirty, little, ba-, uh, pest. The others had moved on to other topic s besides Joe's fear of swimming pool sharks and speaking of Joe where on earth was Gomamon? My answer came from the heavens, and the girl's side of the pool.

"Gomamon, you aren't supposed to be over here!" A feminine chirp yelled.

"Get back to the boy's side!" Another voice commanded.

"And take this as a souvenir. Seed Shot!" Lalamon finished

"Hey, let go! Heeeelp!" A familiar voice shouted as its owner landed on top of me.

"Ow! Hey, watch out, Gomamon!" Izzy snapped indignantly.

"Where'd you come from?" Matt, obviously blind, asked.

"GOMAMON!" I roared as I spent the rest of bathtime trying to kill another digimon.

After bathtime we decided to take advantage of the large supply of robes as sleeping gear.

"Wow..." Tai's exclamation fit, the beds were as soft as clouds. Just the thing after a week of near-death experiences.

"The only thing better is bunk beds!" TK agreed as he hopped on his own bed.

"Boy, this feels great. Last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming!" Izzy probably wasn't the only one.

"How I've missed sleeping on soft, silky sheets." Mimi sighed.

"I wonder if there are any of those cute little chocolates around here." Kiki wondered.

"I'll tell you what I don't miss - I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert. And another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle." Joe complained, so the only new thing was the beds in comparison to our other nights in the digital world.

Unfortunately Joe mention of missing brought up everyone's homesickness at least evident by the looks on their faces.

"Oh - we are a long way from home. Sorry." Joe apologized.

"That's ok, Joe. We all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there." Tai accepted and confirmed we'd be talking about home again before we went to bed.

"I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at camp and all over town. But we've been gone so long, everybody must've given up looking for us by now." Matt sighed.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't stop." TK told him, although I'm not sure he believed it himself.

"I'm homesick, aren't you?" Mimi interrogated us.

"Yeah." Her twin agreed.

"We'll find our way back. Don't worry, Mimi." Sora attempted to reassure her.

"Let's just go to sleep and try to have nice dreams." I suggested.

"Goodnight guys!" Sora said starting a round of good nights. At last we settled down to the greatest sleep in days.

"Wake up everybody, Ogremon is here!" Tai's paniced voice woke us from our slumber.

"Look out, Tai!" Agumon cautioned.

I stumbled out of our room to see Tai surrounded by both Ogremon and Leomon.

"I must obey. Destroy them - the children." Leomon monologued.

"Why do you hate me?" Tai shrieked understandable considering he had apparently lost his robe and was standing there in only his underpants.

"He hates you because I commanded him to hate you!" An evil voice intoned.

Looking across the open space I saw a horrid figure standing there, like a combination of rotting corpse and bat.

"Get ready, Tai! Now the real trouble starts!" Agumon murmured sounding freaked.

"Agumon, who is that?" Tai demanded in a very paniced voice.

"That's Devimon!" Agumon told him with a shudder.

"He looks bad." Tai pointed out as though it was difficult to recognize.

"He is. This is the guy who invented the nightmare!" At that I ran back into the room intent on waking up Amphitheredramon.

"I have no further use for this imaginary building." Devimon's evil voice boomed.

And with his words the hotel rotted into nothingness save the parts where we stood. At that Mimi and Kiki and almost everyone else began screaming. Devimon waved his hand and all the beds floated up into the sky, with us on them fortunately our packs were also on said beds, so we'd be able to change in actual clothes. I was also thankful that Devimon didn't make our robes go poof.

"Because together you are strong, I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the DigiWorld!" He cackled. "The food, the bath, the building - none of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination."

Suddenly he spread his arms and Mount Infinity cracked open to reveal hundreds of black gears.

"You see, I have discovered the secret of the black gears from below. I call them forth to do my bidding!"

With his words the island shattered in dozens of fragments that were hurtled away from Spiral Mountain.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world, scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the digi-destined, who were sent to rescue this world from my domination." And with that Devimon scattered us to the winds.


	9. What Are We the Ghostbusters?

Chapter 8: What Are We the Ghostbusters?

As I soared through the air I changed into regular clothes and then proceeded to contemplated life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness, pondered my place in the universe. And…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Screamed.

Finally as my bed picked up speed it looked as though we would crash. As it turns out we did.

BANG! BANG! BANG! SMASH! "Damn Devimon!" "Holy Examon!"

Thankfully we were relatively intact. Our island seemed a little demented. For one it was only a bit larger than my house back in the States. And second the thing was zig-zagging like a demented bee. And third we were about to collide with another island.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Both of us groaned.

As our island crashed into its far larger cousin we got flipped through the air and landed at the feet of a certain red-headed girl and a pink bird.

"John!" "Amphitheredramon!"

"Hey guys. Er… girls." I grinned as I staggered to my feet. "I assume that your bed landed nearby?"

"Yeah." Sora responded.

"We'll I suggest we try to find food so our digimon can digivolve and get us back to the island."

"Good idea, but don't you have a food pack?"

"No remember we left it at that ruin of a hotel."

"Oh."

"Here's an idea, you two can fish while Amphitheredramon and I see if there is any food on the island."

"Works for me."

After about two hours Amphitheredramon and I had fund nothing except an angry digimon Amphitheredramon called Grizzlymon. As we got back we heard a familiar chirp.

"Sora is fishing. Sora is fishing. Catch anything?"

"Not yet, gimme time, I'm hoping to catch something big." Sora responded.

"I'd even be happy if you caught me a little sardine." Biyomon sighed as we spotted them.

"Please, I know how hungry you can get. If I caught a huge any kind of fish you'd be right there eating it with me, right? "

"Well, since you put it that way, do you really think you can make a big catch?" Biyomon asked.

"We're back." I called walking up to them.

"Find anything?" Sora wondered.

"Nada." I shook my head. This place is emptier than Tai's head.

We laughed uncontrollably at that until Biyomon got our attention.

"Oh look! Maybe there's one now!" She chirped excitedly.

"Oh. Oh boy! It feels like a whale! This is a whopper for sure!"

"That would be a Whale of a Tale." I punned as I helped Sora pull. And up rushed a delicious looking fi- JOE!

We hauled Joe back toward's Sora's bed and built a warm fire and Gomamon told us what had happened to him and Joe.

"Then a large crate drifted over to us and Ogremon popped out and attacked us." He continued.

"Goodness, how horrible." Sora gasped.

"Yeah seeing Ogremon's face, what a nnightmare." I sniggered.

"It was, but I digivolved and we escaped him, but then my strength left me. I just couldn't seem to keep my energy up. The next thing I knew I was sinking deeper and deeper. And when I opened my eyes and looked around I finally spotted Joe nearby. He was unconscious at the time and sinking fast. I tried to get him to the surface but my strength was giving out again and I knew I couldn't hold my breath much longer. And that's about the time your fishing line hit me. So I grabbed that line and wrapped it around Joe and hung on until ya pulled us in." Gomamon wrapped up.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad that the both of you are okay." Sora said with a shudder at the mention of nearly drowning.

"But I'm worried about Joe."Gomamon sighed.

"You are?" Biyomon asked confused.

"How come?" I questioned.

"Joe's gonna be just fine, Gomamon." Sora told him, though there was a bit of worry in her voice.

"Well yes, physically, but I'm worried about his confidence. Fighting Ogremon back there really knocked him out, he needs to rebuild his self-confidence." Gomamon explained.

I could understand that. Joe probably felt miserable that our partners always had to fight while we could only stand there like bumps on a log.

"How can we help him?" Sora asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Very simple, we just make him our leader." Gomamon told us with no hesitation.

"WHAT!?" We demanded.

"Huh? Oh." It seems that sleeping beauty had decided to wake up. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, blinking like a failing flashlight.

"Uh, hey, where's Ogremon? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Joe demanded looking around in confusion.

"He's gone." Biyomon reassured him.

"But we've got a bigger problem, we can't find the others. What should we do? We're stuck on this deserted island with no leader. So I guess you're going to have to lead us, Joe." Sora hammed up. 'We're toasted.' I thought depressingly.

"Wha?!" He yelped. 'My sentiments exactly.'

"I'm for him!" Gomamon piped up.

"And me!" Biyomon cheeped.

"Anyone's better than John."

'That does when we finish defeating Devimon I'm going to make Amphitheredramon into a purse.' "What the heck." I grinned while weeping on the inside.

"Not me, I am not a leader." Joe protested, making a valid point.

"Ya have to! You're the strongest one here." Sora said with a somewhat forced grin.

"Mm hm." The digimon agreed. Personally I thought the definition of strong had changed since I last looked it up.

"Not to mention the bravest." Biyomon added going over the top and causing me to use all my willpower not to facefault.

"Come on Joe, remember how ya fought the Unimon?" I thought it was Ikkakumon who had fought Unimon, then again Joe did do a nice impression of a cowboy gone mad.

"Hm...I am brave." Joe brightened up and stood up.

"You're right! I am the bravest one here!" This from the guy whose was afraid of dirt."

"Well let's not get too carried away." Sora stepped in quickly to prevent Joe's head from becoming a big as Tai's.

"Oh, but if I fail who will save you or me or John?" Joe enquired

"My fish line? Uh he he he he he he he." If bad jokes were fish then we'd have enough to populate the Pacific.

And that's when we heard a bell chime.

Looked over from where the sound was coming from saw a large building that looked like a combination of church and mansion (A/N: In the English dub it is a church while in the original it is called Overdell Mansion) on the mountain top covered by fog.

"Did you hear anything?"

The fog cleared and the building became as clear as day.

"That wasn't there when we were being chased all over the island. Was it?" I looked at Amphitheredramon who was shaking his head like he had a screw loose. Who was I kidding he did have a screw loose.

"Yeah, it seemed to come from up there." Sora answered Joe's early question while pointing at the mysterious structure.

"What do you suppose it is?" Biyomon asked tilting her head to the side.

"Knowing our luck, trouble." I sighed.

"Looks kinda like a church." Sora answered providing a more cheerful alternative.

"Wherever there's a church there's usually people, maybe our friends!" Joe exclaimed looking pleased with himself for coming up with such a successful deduction.

"Someone should check it out." Sora suggested.

"I'll go!" Biyomon volunteered with a flap of her wings.

"Wait Biyomon!" Sora stopped her partner.

"Huh?" Biyomon wondered as she glided back to earth.

"Joe's our leader now." Sora pointed out.

'If we have to wait for Joe to make each and every decision then we're sunk.' I thought, my bad mood returning like a boomerang.

"Wha?" For once I agreed with Joe.

"Well, lead us." Sora ordered him.

"Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" I asked my ear-chewing comrade who simply went right on chewing.

"What if we see a bad digimon? I uh, I need a moment. Okay." Joe had a panic attack, calmed down, and started acting macho again all in the space of three seconds. NEW RECORD!

We began walking up a path toward the church(?).

"Hup, two, three, four, o'er your left, two, three, four, o'er your left, two, three, four." And that's when Joe decided to pretend we were in the army. I wondered how dad would react if I told him I had a worse drill sergeant than he did.

"Must you keep up that army march dribble?" Thank you Sora.

"Halt." Spoke to soon.

"Notice anything?" Joe demanded as though we were supposed to see whatever it was he was seeing.

"It all looks sorta familiar to me. As if it's a place I've dreamed about or deja vu, you know like we've been here before." Sora commented in a dazed tone of voice.

"Yeah." I agreed as it did look kind of familiar.

"You're right, this definitely looks like he part of the island that broke away." Joe deduced. 'No duh, I knew that. The pieces of the island flying off in every direction at Devimon's command was a pretty obvious clue.' I thought in despair.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Yep, so we should find everyone else or at least some other people taking shelter in that church." Joe concluded.

"You're assuming quite a bit there." Sora attempted to stop Joe's train of thought.

"Fine! That's my opinion!" Joe snapped.

"I'm just giving you another view." Sora argued back.

"I'm the leader here!" Joe declared in finalizing voice.

"Okay, excuse me." Sora muttered as Joe stomped of towards the church.

"Let's move out!" Joe called back.

"Wow. We've created a monster." I remarked dryly.

"Hey ya think a black gear got him?" Gomamon cracked.

"Nah, he just has a couple… er… a couple dozen, screws loose." Amphitheredramon reasoned.

Those two jokers provoked a tidal wave of laughter that was interrupted by Joe.

"Come on let's getting moving."

After a few minutes we had arrived at the church.

"Okay step lively now troops, let's have no stragglers. Here's the church."

"Who's going in?" Biyomon asked referring to a scouting mission.

"What are you waiting for?" Sora demanded of our "fearless" leader.

"What's wrong?" Amphitheredramon hissed after Joe's hesitation.

"Well, boss?" I quipped to continue pressuring Joe.

"Joe, you're the leader! Do ya want me to take a peek?" Gomamon asked his partner.

"No! I don't want you taking a peek! I can't wait to go in there!" Joe bellowed and tromped off.

"I think it worked." Amphitheredramon cracked to resounding applause.

We decide to wait for Joe by playing I-Spy. It had just become my urn when Joe came running like a bat out of hell.

"Oh hey guys! Whoa!"

He slid right past us like someone had waxed the dirt and crashed into a tree. But he picked himself up and gave his report.

"There are people in the church! Dancing! Badly, I might add."

While the majority of us were confused by that Amphitheredramon asked a couple of clarifying questions.

"Are we talking black gear bad, Devimon bad, or Kiki's singing bad?"

Joe led us to the gate where we simply peeked around the corner and saw dancing people.

"There are people, they're dancing and they're wearing masks like it's, Halloween." Sora realized after looking closely at their faces.

"Hallow what?"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" We decided to blow our ear drums at that.

After a quick chat the guy who snuck up behind us offered us a place to stay for the night. He led us thru the crowd and opened the doors. I'll admit it looked like a church except the crosses were crooked.

"They're celebrating the Bakemon holiday." He told us pointing to the alter.

"It reminds me of Halloween!" Joe remarked.

"We'd love to have you join us." The masked man said as we walked towards the front of the church.

"We don't have a lot of young people around and no holiday is complete without them. You arrived just in time for some… fun."

"Like trick-or-treat? You do that for Bakemon?" Joe wondered.

"Yes." He responded simply.

"Wait, Bakemon as in Lord Bakemon?" Gomamon ask hurriedly as though he had just remembered something very wrong.

"Yes." Again with the one-word answers.

"But the only Bakemon I know of is a horrible digimon who lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that? In the words of our friends he's like a loser." Gomamon mouthed off, forgetting the very real that we were dealing wth religious fanatics. They tended to become violent when you insulted their deity.

"You got that right." Biyomon agreed despite Amphitheredramon keeping his head and shaking it in a "shut up right now" fashion.

"Don't you come in here and tell us who to honor or not!" The man bellowed in anger.

"Now, now." "Back off." Our partners protested as our host got in their faces.

"You're a little touchy. We just wanna know when the trick-or-treating starts." Sora tried to calm everyone down.

"Sora, haven't you ever heard the saying don't accept foo from strangers." I demanded in a carrying whisper.

"You're not afraid?" The msked man asked in a very creepy voice.

While Amphitheredramon and I nodded fervently the others denied it.

"Well you should be, because it's a trick." The man screeched as his masked shattered and his clothes vanished to reveal what I assumed to be a Bakemon. "And you're the treat!"

"Never again do we let Joe be our leader." I screamed as the other figures became Bakemon as well and we hightailed it out of there. We bust through the front door to see the dancers standing there, still as statues.

"The dancers, who I bet are ghosts too!" Sora yelled as they indeed turned in even more Bakemon that swiftly surrounded us.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon called

Unfortunately she missed.

"Gomamon digivolve to…" A certain seal tried and failed to turn into a walrus while falling flat on his face.

"Gomamon!" Joe ran over to his partner.

I" need food, you were right I should've saved some earlier." Gomamon sighed.

"Biyomon digivolve to…" Biyomon also failed to digivolve.

Before we knew it we were surrounded and hog-tied.

"Let me go!" Sora screamed as they brought out the ropes.

"Allergic! Ow! I'm allergic to pain!" Why wasn't I surprised.

While our partners were taken who knows where we got to be placed on the alter.

"Okay, don't panic. I'm still in control and feeling strong." Joe monolouged.

"Okay." Sora grumbled skeptically.

"I don't wanna be somebody's appetizer! I'm supposed to go to med school!"

"There's the Joe I know." I deadpanned.

And then two Bakemon came over two us and started to add seasoning.

"And pepper."

"More?"

"Why not."

Joe let out a sneeze worthy of an airbender. (A/N: "John" is writing this years after it occurred so he knows more modern cartoons)

"Salt and pepper? You're not really gonna eat us, are you?" Sora giggled nervously.

"You're a little on the scrawny side but you'd be surprised what the right seasonings can do." Who was he calling srawny, I could take anyone of them no sweat.

"You think we can finagle him to dine on someone a bit bigger?" Joe question, taking a time out from hyperventilating.

"Sure, I'll point them at my third grade teacher, Ms. DeAngelo."

"What kinda fiend is this guy? We're just kids." Sora whined. I wondered briefly if the Bakemon had cheese to go with it.

Hey Amphitheredramon here John's letting me tell this part of the story, I may make a couple other appearances depending on the situation.

"There must be a way outta here." Biyomon chirped.

"Maybe we've been looking in all the wrong places." Gomamon reasoned.

"Where exactly are we supposed to look? In case you hadn't noticed we're locked in a tiny cell!" I shrieked.

"And there's not many places to look in it." Biyomon sighed.

"Wait a minute." I shushed them as an idea came to me as I looked at the sleeping guard.

"What?" The other two demanded.

"We may be able to trick the guard and escape." I said as the plan came to me in full.

"We may be able to trick him? I think that's a given, he doesn't look too smart." Gomamon cracked.

"He's a virus dumb is a way of life." I reminded them.

"Right, so first we have to try and wake him up." Biyomon suggested catching on.

"Hm, how are we gonna do that? Look at him, for a ghost he sleeps like a log." Gomamon pointed out.

"Leave that to me" I said as I picked up a pebble with my tail and threw it at the Bakemon clonking him on the noggin and waking him up.

"Hey! What's the idea?!" He moaned as he floated over to us.

"So when do ya start?" Gomamon asked.

"Start what?" He asked mystified.

"Start taunting us, ya floating bag of wind." I snapped.

"Wha?" This guy seemed denser than average for a Bakemon.

"You give bad digimon a bad name." Biyomon scolded.

"But I haven't learned how to taunt anyone yet." He moaned, what a ham.

"It's easy, you just find out what we want and don't let us have it." Biyomon told him formally.

"Here's how ya taunt. We're starving and wanna eat so you show us food but don't give it to us, got it?" Gomamon instructed.

"I think I gotcha, you know I might've got some bananas." He said brightly.

"Then taunt us with them, come on." Biyomon encouraged.

"Okay." The gullible ghost grinned.

He takes out the bananas.

"How's this? Mm, looks good doesn't it?" The guy "taunted" as he munched down on a banana"

"I can't see. Uh, come a little closer." Gomamon informed him and as the Bakemon drifted closer it only confirmed my suspicions that we were dealing with a Grade-A Idiot."

"You have to come even closer to taunt us, we can't really see ya." Biyomon chirped with a devilish look in her eye.

As soon as he had drifted to right in front of the cage: BANG! BONK! BASH! He was unconscious and the other two were chowing down on the bananas.

"That was a pretty good idea." Gomamon boasted.

"Never get between a digimon and his meal." Biyomon advised.

Me, I did the simplest thing for a meal. I ate Bakemon.

Alright you flying handbag its my turn again. OW! No biting while I'm telling the story.

"You don't wanna eat me, I'm mostly gristle anyway." Joe protested as he continued to try to escape.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying they should eat me first?" Sora yelled at him.

"Oh can't you see it's curtains for both of us?" Joe moaned.

"Go have your pity party somewhere else!" Sora and I bellowed at him.

"Munching you both will be a treat!" The Bakemon cackled as they began to hover above us and provoke Joe into trying to make me deaf again.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"We're scary ghosts! We like to fool! Now it's time to chew on you! Now it's time to chew on you!" Lamest villain song ever. At least that's what I thought until they turned into a giant Bakemon with giant blue claws.

"Lord Bakemon I presume?" I chatted calmly. My friends on the other hand:

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Yeah.

And then three voices rang out.

"Gomamon digivolve to…"

"Ikkakumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…"

"Birdramon!"

"Amphitheredramon digivolve to…"

"Wyverndramon!"

"Your timing couldn't be better!" Joe said happily as they burst through the floor while having the bonus of freeing us.

"Go get Bakemon!" Sora commanded.

And then both of them ran out of the church screaming. "While we get outta here!"

"You know I'd help you if I good buddy, but my name isn't Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, or Winston Zeddemore." I cracked as I followed them, truly regretting I couldn't help my friend take down Bakemon.

And then Lord Bakemon pushed all three of our digimon through the wall. Not into it, threw it. Yeah we'd be roasted, toasted and then eaten.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon grunted.

Lord Bakemon merely grabbed the missile and threw it over his shoulder.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon cawed.

He merely shrugged off the attack off the attack.

"Wyvern Ice Freeze." Wyverndramon roared.

Lord Bakemon was frozen but then broke out of the ice like it was paper.

"He's sure puttin' up a good fight." Sora yelped as Lord Bakemon continued to shrug off our partners attacks.

Just when it looked like the fight was hopeless a miracle happened thanks to Joe's glasses.

"Look at this". Joe pointed to an inscription on the tombstone he was hiding behind.

"What is it?" We demanded.

"The only way to weaken Bakemon is with mind-over-matter."

"Mind-over-matter! What's that?" Sora demanded as Lord Bakemon proceeded to toss around our digimon like rag dolls.

"It's an old Roman technique. You repeat a phrase over and over again and it helps focus your mind."

"Let's focus on running." Sora said as she got up looked ready to book it.

"No, we focus on making Bakemon lose his power." Joe snapped back. I could all but see the gears turning in his mind.

"Okay, you're in charge. Start focusing." Sora ordered him. For some reason despite Joe being in charge, Sora seemed to be giving the orders.

"With that Joe closed his eyes, put his hands together in front of his face, and began chanting.

"Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. You can jump in any time now. Now help!" Joe stopped his chanting to yell at us.

"Right but, I dunno, that is I just didn't, oh well. Yeah, we'll use my lucky hat." Sora realized as she yanked of her helmet and Joe began using it as a drum.

"Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power." We chanted.

Lord Bakemon began shrinking giving us encouragement to continue.

"Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power."

"Joe, Bakemon is getting weaker! I believe it's working!" Sora shouted gleefully.

"Bakemon better pick his fights more carefully, we won!" Joe roared in victory.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Wyvern Hurricane!"

"Take a hint, hit the highway!" Joe shouted getting bolder and bolder each second.

And with that Lord Bakemon exploded.

"A ha ha! We gotcha! A ha ha!" Joe did his victory dance. He should probably not use those moves when dancing with girls.

"Way to go guys! You got Bakemon!" Sora celebrated.

Wyverndramon let off a somewhat demented hiss, Birdramon squawked like a parrot, and Ikkakumon let out a deep booming laugh.

And then ground cracked.

"It's an earthquake!" Joe shrieked.

"But we're not shaking." Sora pointed out.

We looked into the crack and discovered, to our horror, black gears, hundreds of them. And they were turning without stop.

"Uh-oh, those are black gears!" Sora shuddered.

"Lots of 'em, huh?" Joe confirmed.

"Hmm." I agreed.

And then the gears, previously hovering in midair suddenly stopped turning and began to collapse causing a real earthquake.

"Now we're shaking!" Sora said as we performed an interesting dance routine.

"Wow, I'm sure glad those black gears broke." Joe smiled.

"And I'm glad Bakemon's gone." Sora agreed. "Looks it's Infinity Mountain."

"And that's where we're going." I said. "We have business to finish with Devimon."

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

Birdramon flew off the island with Sora on her foot while Ikkakumon jumped off into the water with Joe on his head. With a single flap of his wing Wyverndramon followed them.

"Maybe our friends are there, Sora." Joe encouraged.

"I hope so." Sora said.

"I'll fly ahead and see for myself." I told them as Wyverndramon abruptly sped up and we left the other two behind.


	10. Down with Devimon

Chapter 9: Down with Devimon

After about an hour or so of flight we were back at the main island. As we swooped over the island I looked down and saw the others battling Ogremon and Leomon. Something was wrong though. Most of the digimon were scattered and bruised like discarded toys and a darkened and far larger Leomon was leering over TK about to chop the poor kid in half with his sword. Only one thing I could do…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I jumped.

By some miracle I landed right on Leomon's sword. I gave him a challenging grin.

"Let's dance kitty cat." Fortunately in addition to the intense survival training my dad put me through he also taught me several forms of martial combat. The guy was an ex-Army Ranger so don't look at me like that. I rained blows as fast as I could, dodging the handful of swings Leomon countered with, fortunately I managed to stay inside his guard. Unfortunately he knocked me to the ground with a powerful backhand blow.

"Now!" A familiar voice shouted as Tai came out of nowhere holding his digivice.

The little toy-like device emitted a shriek as a bright light burst out of it and shined on Leomon.

"You know these things pack quite a punch!" Matt acknowledged stepping forward with his digivice held aloft.

With one last roar of pain a dozen or so black gears shot out of Leomon and disintegrated.

The others turned and, with their partners backing them up, saw off Ogremon.

After the battle everyone caught up with what the others had been doing. Tai and Matt had had a very _cool_ adventure involving Frosty the Snowbear and the Adorable Snowman. Izzy and the twins had played tag with a centaur in the middle of a labyrinth until Leomon had shown up. I summarized the encounter with the Bakemon. And TK told us about the time he spent with a bunch of baby digimon. And then Leomon asked to tell us a tale. We sat under a tree and he began his tale. He called it 'The Legend of the Digidestined'.

"According to an ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the Digidestined will appear from another world, when they arrive they will come to possess superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, we're in danger of destruction, and now, you've appeared."

"Whoa, that's amazing! But tell me, how can you be sure we're the kids you're talking about?" Tai asked him.

"Yeah, do you have proof that we're the same ones?" Matt continued Tai's line of thought.

"It's been foretold that the Digidestined have the ability to make digimon digivolve. You've done that and that's all the proof I need." Leomon told us.

"I, for one, hope that it's true. My theory is that we'll be released after we save the island. Once our purpose is served there's no other reason for us to remain." Izzy chattered.

"Don't say that! You'll just jinx us and will be here for months." I decried.

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes!" Kiki ignored my prophecy of doom.

"That's right! If Leomon's information is correct, we'll be heading straight for home!" Izzy reassured us.

"Now you've done it." I moaned.

"I can't wait!" Mimi and Kiki decided to burst my eardrums.

Matt: How can we make it happen?

He turns to Infinity Mountain.

Matt: We're not even sure who's causing it. What if it's a force that's too big for us to handle?

Leomon: You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you're going to have to defeat him.

"Let's go for it!" Tai yelled as he stood up.

How ever pretty much everyone else was unhappy with the idea.

"Come on, everyone, why not? If we don't defeat him, it'll never be over!" Tai encouraged everyone which seemed to change a few opinions.

"Fine with me! Besides it's impossible for us to lose with the digivices." Izzy agreed standing up also.

"First thing on my list when I get home is to do some killer shopping." Mimi giggled.

"For that to happen we have to get you back home." Palmon agreed.

"If we all work together, we're sure to win." Tentamon acknowledged.

"I'm ready any time you are, buddy!" Agumon reassured Tai.

"How about it, Matt? Are we up to the challenge, my friend?" Gabumon asked.

"It's gonna be tough, when you get down to it, we have no other choice." Matt smiled as he stood as well.

"No way Amphitheredramon and I are going to miss out on this, besides Joe and Sora will probably arrive as soon as the battle starts and that can only increase our odds." I shark-smiled.

"All right then, troops, let's get to it!" Leomon told us and I though my army days were done when I'd left Joe and Sora behind.

"Far out! It's a done deal!" Tai celebrated as Kiki and TK stood as well. Then we turned to face the mountain, Devimon, and our destiny.

After Leomon had rowed us in a boat to the mainland of File Island he gave us words of caution.

"Devimon is very powerful. He's brought nothing but trouble to File Island, we must be careful."

As we drew nearer to Infinity Mountain the sky grew darker, swarms of black gears ghosted over us and floated to the top of Infinity Mountain. Suddenly the world began to tear itself part with an earthquake of terrible force.

"Can't turn back now!" Tai said grimly.

"As if I wanted to." I grinned. And then I saw something that nearly made me lose my dignity.

From the middle of a temple-like structure on the peak of Infinity Mountain Devimon burst out. One problem: He was like a hundred times bigger. He spread his wings and they seemed to cover the sky with an inky blackness.

"What in the world is that?" Mimi and Kiki shrieked in surprise as everyone else began to shake in fear.

"It must be Devimon!" Tai had apparently reached the same conclusion I had.

"He was so much smaller when we last saw him." Palmon yelped.

"How did he get so big." Lalamon stuttered.

"Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better." Izzy moaned.

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall so let's knock this guy down to size." I crowed.

"Fraid not! The power that Devimon possesses is immense, so be careful!" Leomon cautioned us.

Devimon then jumped up into the air and slowly spiraled down landing before with a boom like thunder. And Amphitheredramon showed his immense courage by hiding in my shirt.

"He's here!" Tai muttered grimly.

"Uh, Agumon, ya better digivolve!" Tai told his partner as though just realizing we were going to need a lot of fire power.

"Right!" The little orange dinosaur agreed.

Unortunately before our partners could do anything a fust of wind from a flap of Devimon's wing slammed us against the cliff. Then a beam of dark energy lept from his hand and made sure we stayed there. Leomon tried to help us but he got captured too.

"You are fools! Don't expect me to play silly games with you, I'm far too wise for that!" Devimon boomed as his beam of dark energy seemed to sap my strength.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The voice of Ikkakumon signaled the turn of the tide as his missiles slammed into Devimon and freed us.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon's attack gave us the breathing space we needed.

"Quick, everybody! There's no time to waste! We've got to strike right away!" Sora recommended as she ran up the trail.

"Sora." Tai shouted happy to see his friend. "She's right, digivolve!"

"You got it! Ready, gang?" Agumon demanded of our partners. He received nods and Amphitheredramon popped out of my shirt ready to fight.

"Agumon digivolve to…"

"Gabumon digivolve to…"

"Amphitheredramon digivolve to…"

"Tentamon digivolve to…"

"Palmon digivolve to…"

"Lalamon digivolve to…"

"Greymon!"

"Garurumon!"

"Wyverndramon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Togemon!"

"Sunflowmon!"

"Yeah! Go, Greymon!" Tai shouted, invigorated by his partner digivolving.

"Let's turn this guy into pudding!" Matt grinned as fiercely as Garurumon.

"Time to ruin Devimon's day." I roared American style, a.k.a. loud and proud, as I jumped on Wyverndramon's back. Heyy if he was going to be fighting then I would be right there with him.

"My biology teacher would love this!" Izzy commented in a mad scientist fashion.

"I do like the way our colors match." Mimi smiled.

"Ours too." Kiki squealed.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon launched a fireball right at Devimon's face.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon's attack continued even as he bit down on Devimon's arm.

"I think he's got him!" Tai shouted.

Unfortunately Tai spoke to soon as Devimon threw Garurumon into Greymon.

"Your attacks are pitiful! I'm afraid you'll have to fight harder than that!" Devimon bellowed for the entire island to hear.

"Let's get him." I ordered Wyverndramon.

"Right." He agreed. "Wyvern Ice Freeze!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"So you want a Needle Spray, do ya!" Togemon challenged.

But the three attacks did next to nothing as Devimon clearly stated. "Give up, you fools, it's useless!"

As he swatted Kabuterimon away I could have sworn I heard a Star Wars TIE Fighter.

"Kabuterimon!" I heard Izzy yelp as his partner cartwheeled away.

Lalamon jumped at Devimon and gave him several punishing "Smiley Slaps!" But Devimon backhanded her into a tree.

"You're mine now!" Leomon snarled as his jumped prepared to bring his sword down on Devimon. And then Ogremon popped out of Devimon's leg. That's right out of Devimon's leg.

"You!" Leomon growled upon seeing the green fiend.

"Ya got no chance against the likes of us, kitty-cat!" Ogremon taunted his nemesis.

While Ogremon distracted Leomon a beam of dark energy blast him into the a tree. Or rather through a tree. Make that several trees.

Then Devimon managed to snatch Birdramon.

"You're not worth my time!" Deimon roared. "Out of my sight!"

And with that he threw her on top of Greymon. Poor guy flattened by two friends in one battle.

He then made a grab for Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The torpedo hit Devimon's hand and bounced off. This wasn't going very well. As Devimon picked up Ikkakumon Kabuterimon returned to the fight.

"Electro-!" Before Kabuterimon could complete his attack, Devimon used Ikkakumon as a flyswatter.

Devimon, obviously not noticing me and Wyverndramon directly above him turned towards TK and Patamon on the cliff.

"Now to get rid of you, then I'll have nothing to fear! They say the smallest will destroy me! But I'm not going to let that happen! Don't move, make it easy on both of us!"

As Devimon reached out his hand, two things happened Matt and Garurumon came tearing up the path and I jumped off Wyverndramon. Again. This time I was better prepared. I had a stick.

"TK, run!" I heard Matt shout as Garurumon bit Devimon's hand, Greymon got up, grab, and bit one of Devimon's legs, Birdramon flew into his face, Kabuterimon buzzed onto one shoulder, Ikkakumon and Togemon jumped on the other leg, Sunflowmon began slapping his neck, and wyverndramon dive bombed past me in time to knock Devimon on his back.

"You seem to forget I am Devimon, supreme master of this island!" Devimon shouted in indignation. "I have power over all digimon! No one can stop me!"

A black barrier shot all of our digimon off in every direction and TK and Patamon hit the side of the mountain. Devimon then rose again right where I wanted him.

"Whoa, that guy knows how to take it outta ya." I heard Greymon growl.

"I can't move, even my needles feel numb." Togemon moaned.

"You said it." Sunflowmon agreed.

"Now is probably not a good time to take a nap." Kabuterimon buzzed as much to himself as Ikkakumon, who was unconscious.

"You will be mine!" Devimon laughed as he reach for TK.

Patamon flew up and blew out a Boom Bubble that had no effect. He tried again with no luck.

"I'll save you, TK!"

And then I landed on Devimon driving the stick deep into his eye.

A roar of pure rage leapt from his mouth and slammed me into the mountain.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning." I mumbled. As darkness claimed me.

When I came to I saw an angel hovering in front of Devimon holding up a golden staff.

"I'll destroy you and bring peace to this island!" The mysterious figure intoned.

Suddenly the digivices shined and beams of white light head for the angel.

"That light is so bright! What are you doing to me!?" Devimon demanded as the light grew brighter and brighter, dispelling Devimon's cloud of shadows.

All around us the partner digimon dedigivolved.

"Stop it!" Devimon ordered shielding his eye (the other eye was an ugly mess of red) from the intense light coming from the angel. "I'm not going to allow you to take my power away, you'll have to fight me!"

"I'm afraid I have no other choice!" The aangel told Devimon in an end-of-discussion kind of voice. He spun his staff and put it above his head. "If I can help others my fate is unimportant!"

"Angemon!" TK cried. It was then that I noticed Patamon's absence. This Angemon must be Patamon's evolved form.

"Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished!" Angemon said as he pointed his staff at Devimon. "I am ready to fight for peace!"

Ogremon popped out from Devimon's chest with a cackle but the light of Angemon's staff repealed him an blasted him out of Devimon, leaving a hole in Devimon's chest.

"Now you've done it!" Devimon growled.

The staff glowed and retracted into Angemon's right hand, which he drew back as though preparing a devastating strike.

"Be careful!" Tk begged his partner.

Devimon laughed and reached for Angemon, who reassured TK. "I'll get him, relax."

"Come here, pretty boy!" Devimon mocked.

"I'll stop you!" With that Angemon punched and a bright energy beam shoots through Devimon, across the island, and over the sea.

A bright light shined all around us and we heard a last exchange of words between Devimon and Angemon.

"You've used up all your power, that wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone! You can't get away from the dark forces! Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other digimon that are just as powerful as I am, some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all! What a waste of time!" That definitely wasn't an encouraging thought. I just hoped that Devimon was bluffing.

He laughed maniacally before suddenly being silenced.

"TK… I'll come back again… if you want me to…"

"Angemon!" Tk cried as the island lost its glow and things returned to normal.

TK is on all fours crying as seven snow white feathers fall to the ground before him.

The last feather hit's the pile, catching TK's attention, and as it does the feathers reform themselves into a white egg with three horizontal, yellow stripes.

"What do ya know, it's a digi-egg." Tentamon buzzed.

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" TK asked the world at large.

"I know it is, he's just resting for a while to regain his strength." Gabumon told him, as though this was a regular occurrence, then again knowing this place it probably was.

"But don't worry, you'll see him again when he digivolves." Palmon reassured him.

"I will make sure to take really good care of him." TK promised as he hugged the egg tightly.

"You saved my life, Angemon." He whispered to the egg.

"Uh? Look! The island is coming back together again!" Sora pointed out. it was true the scattered pieces of File Island where racing back like they were magnets.

"Exactly! Devimon's been defeated, the evil is eliminated, the island returns to its original state." Izzy reasoned.

Amphitheredramon and I were walking around in the nearby forest when I saw Ogremon get up. Apparently the poor guy had been blasted pretty hard.

"With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now." He cackled. We were laughing too but for a different reason.

He turned around and saw Leomon standing before him.

"Hello, you forgettin' about me?" Leomon said with a toothy grin.

"Leomon! Get me outta here!"

He ran off, hollering. "Why can't the bad guys ever win?!" Poor Ogremon he may be a bad guy but I'm guessing he wasn't as bad as some.

When we got back to the rest of the group a small argument had erupted.

"What's with those other evil digimon Devimon mentioned?" Matt demanded.

"Yeah, I thought we were goin' home." Joe whined.

"I don't wanna fight again!" Mimi sighed.

"Oh, I think I broke a nail..." Kiki was about as helpful as a dead bug.

"Well according to Leomon's legend, we gotta do it! Remember, he said we're the Digidestined!" Tai grinned from ear-to-ear all gung-ho as usual.

"Something's happening!" Joe shrieked.

A nearby rock pile fell apart to reveal a strange device. A rainbow beam of energy appeared from it. Then the hologram of an old man appeared in the beam.

"Eh, I've heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased." The old man wheezed.

"Excuse me, sir, tell us...who are you and what do you want?" And Tai asked the question of decade.

A/N: Sorry about the three week wait I just haven't be really inspired to write and I just went on a cross-country car trip so, yeah. Again sorry and I hope this makes up for it.


	11. Sailing, Sailing, Over the Whamon

So yeah we finally defeated Devimon, yay, who ho, start the party, then this old guy with more wrinkles then an elephant after a hundred-year bath appeared in a hologram.

"So you children are the DigiDestined. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon." The old geezer, sorry, middle-aged man, said.

"Who are you? A friend of Devimon?" Matt demanded. That was just what we needed another battle with a twenty-story bad guy and why did I feel like I just jinxed us?

"Fear not, for I am a friend to all and yet I am a friend to none." Great I might as well nickname him Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I can't believe that there are other human beings besides us in this world." Sora gasped. As if this guy was human.

"I am human and yet I am not human." On second though his name is Yoda.

"This is confusing." Kiki said. For once I agreed with her.

After a slight scowl in Kiki's direction 'Yoda' continued. "My name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon but now the lines are clear and only 10 cents a minute." What could I say in response to that.

"But where are you?" Izzy wondered.

"I'm speaking to you from far away from File Island across the ocean on the continent of Server." Gennai informed us, like we knew what he was talking about.

"Talk about a long distance call, how long have you been here?" Sora asked Gennai.

"Since before the beginning until after the end." He answered her. His answer in case you haven't noticed where about as clear as mud.

"Are you the one who got us stuck here in the Digital World?" Mimi asked.

"It was not I." Gennai denied.

"Then who was it?" Kiki followed up.

"It was…I don't know." Gennai trailed off causing me to have my first facefault of the day.

"But mister Gennai sir, do you know what we need to do so we can get back home again?" TK asked as held on to his partner's Digi-Egg tightly.

"No I don't." Gennai deadpanned.

"Boy you're a regular fountain of information, aren't you." Tai snapped sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I can't help you but the eight of you can be of help to me. Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the DigiDestined I have faith in all of you." Gennai ordered us like we were his maids.

"That's crazy when we don't know your exact location." Izzy protested.

"Good point, I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer." Gennai muttered as Izzy computer started whirling and beeping.

"What if your enemies are humongous? Do you think we can be anything tougher than Devimon?" Joe interrogated Gennai, beginning one of his renowned panic attacks.

"Not presently but if your Digimon can digivolve once more you might be able to do it." Gennai told us with a smile.

"So we can digivolve even more?" Agumon demanded.

"Yes but you'll need something special to do it. If you have the tags and crests you Digimon will be able to digivolve even further." Gennai explained as he showed us a picture of said items.

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and crests." Gabumon pleaded.

"And if you don't I'll just eat you." Amphitheredramon said with a toothy smirk.

"The crest are scattered about and can be located throughout the continent of Server, and the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon." Gennai informed us, although I could have sworn I saw him start sweating when Amphitheredramon open and close his mouth.

Unfortunately Gennai's calm speech was interrupted by panicked murmurs at the mention of Devimon.

"No, no, no you must come now. Com quickly. I'll be waiting for you on Server…" Suddenly Gennai image grew distorted and fizzled out.

"He's gone!" Tai gaped as Gennai's machine gave a final spurt and shorted out.

"What was that?" Mimi's question was what was on all our minds.

"Gennai's transmission ended rather roughly." Tentomon commented while Izzy checked his computer.

"Well at least he was able to send us this map before he got cut off." Izzy said as he pulled up the map.

"I hope he's alright but what's our next move gonna be?" Sora asked the group at large.

"I've got a fool proof plan; first we'll eat something then after that I'm open to suggestions." Tai announced.

"Great plan Tai." I remarked sarcastically with a facepalm.

Later that night we were all sitting by a waterfall finishing a decent dinner.

As Matt and TK rejoined the group after a private chat we started talking about what to do.

"Okay everyone now that we've stuffed our faces what are we gonna do next?" Tai demanded with a final lick of his lips.

"You know what we've got to do; we've got to go to Server and save Gennai from his enemies." Sora informed her half-brained friend.

"Well according to my calculations of longitude and latitude, I say Server is quite some distance from here." Izzy remarked in a computerish manner.

"I can't swim across the bathtub, let alone the ocean. I'll never make it." Kiki informed us. Why wasn't I surprised?

"Why do have to go anyway? What I mean is Devimon is gone from the island. The Black Gears have disappeared too. We've been once around the island so we pretty much know where everything is, we wouldn't have to worry about food or water." Joe reasoned, erring on the side of caution.

"What are you saying, Joe?" Sora asked mystified.

"Why should we believe what this weirdo, Gennai, says? What I mean is how do we even know this place, Server, really exists?" Joe demanded making a fair point for once.

"What are you thinking? If we hang around here guys we'll never get back home." Tai countered.

"I don't know Tai, Devimon almost got us. Maybe we shouldn't go at least we know what we're up against over here." Sora reasoned.

"And even if we wanted to go what mode of transportation could we utilize?" Izzy added.

"Maybe we should stay here and think this through." Matt stated reasonably.

"What's with you guys?" Tai yelled annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm. I personally could understand what he was saying. We would make any progress towards home if we just stayed on this one island.

"Let's go!" TK spoke up suddenly making everyone look at him.

"TK?" Matt wondered with a confused look on his faces.

"We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us so let's see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still here, so I'm going." TK declared.

"Your right TK, I'm in too. Plus if you think about it it'll be cool to see what our Digimon can digivolve into if we get our hands on those crests." I spoke up with a smile.

"Yeah and once we transform into our new forms and shapes we'll be about to protect you for sure." Agumon agreed with me.

"That's the spirit, so what do you guys say?" Tai asked the group.

"Sora, what do you say?" Biyomon chirped at her friend.

"Our chances for success are extremely high." Tentomon computed.

"Don't worry Mimi I bet we'll be the prettiest flowers on all of Server!" Palmon says happily to Mimi.

"Not if we get there first." Lalamon giggled with a smirk indicating herself and Kiki.

"Don't worry Joe I'll swim to Server." Gomamon reassured him. Although how it was supposed to reassure Joe is anyone's guess.

"Come on. Let's do it." Gabumon told Matt.

"Hmm let's go." Matt agreed.

"Count me in." Sora smiled.

"Okay I'll go. I'm convinced." Joe sighed.

"Well I'm not staying by myself, I'll go." Mimi jumped up and tied her hat on tight.

"And where Mimi goes, I go." Kiki added.

"That's great it's decided we're going to Server!" Tai shouted as we all cheered.

The next morning we were up and raring to go. And our mode of transportation would be:

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon sent a fireball at a tree knocking it down.

"Timber!" Tai shouted as the tree fell.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon attacked a tree. Unfortunately it's fall near crushed a couple of the others.

Fortunately Amphitheredramon was more on target. "Flame Shot!"

"At our current rate it'll take us forever to build a raft." Izzy sighed.

"Don't worry about it Izzy it's not like we're in any kind of a hurry." Sora assured him but something of the corner of her eye caused her to back away.

"Leomon!" Izzy gasped as the towering walked over towards us

"So I heard you were all going to Server." Leomon rumbled to the two of them.

"How did you know?" Sora asked him.

"Oh you know us monster, we love to gossip, so I decided to see if you needed help with anything." Leomon said. Was he joking or serious? To this day I still don't know.

"You mean you'll really help us?" Sora asked excitedly.

"I've got some friends who want to help as well." Leomon said, looking over his shoulder and indicating a centaur, who I guessed was Centarumon, Elecmon, and Tai and Joe's abominable snow monster, Mojyamon walking their way.

"Elecmon!" Izzy greeted with a smile.

"Mojyamon and Centarumon too!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah, hi. What's up?" Elecmon says.

"Monzaemon!" Mimi says laughing. Mimi clapped her hand bringing the giant stuffed bear to our attention.

"Hey look its Frigimon!" TK pointed out and Joe shivered.

"Meramon's here too." Matt said pointing.

"And the Yokomon." Kiki squealed.

"Here comes Andromon." I shouted as the tall cyborg came clanking. "And Unimon." I added as the winged horse flapped down to us.

After being reunited with our friends we all got to work.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon roared sending his attack through a line of trees.

"Wow, Leomon!" Agumon gaped in admiration, impressed by the power behind the attack.

Meramon then proceeded to burn the branches off the trees and toss them toward Centarumon who blasted them in half with his laser. Unimon and ndromon hauled all the branches into a nice neat row and with help from Monzaemon (who provided quite the strong string) we bound them together. Frigimon and Mojyamon finished the base with a couple of ice attacks to solidify it. Finally Elecmon provided a large blanket to act as a sail.

As soon as the raft was complete our Digimon (along with a couple of humans that may or may not have included myself) land surfed like maniacs down a steep (and painfully rocky) hill all the way to the beach.

After landing in the water the supplies were promptly loaded nd we got ready to set sail.

"It's hydro-dynamically designed." Izzy annouced.

"I think I'm getting sea sick already." Joe said who looked a little green just from looking at the floating raft.

"Get a grip Joe it will have to do." Tai reminded him.

"I assure you that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon assured us. "And John I would like to speak to you privately."

"Sure thing Leomon." I said as he lead me into the forest.

"What I am about to show you is an item that has been handed down from Leomon to Leomon, each and every one of them has guarded both this island and this treasure."

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

Leomon promptly pulled on a branch causing part of the tree to open up revealing. "The Sword of the Beast King." He growled picking it up and letting it shine in the sun.

"This sword was wielded by the first Leomon, he used to vanquish evils many and powerful. When he finally died he prophesied that one day someone, not of the Digital World, would come and would be gifted with this blade by a Leomon and he would unlock its true power. I believe you to be that person John, you fought against me when Devimon's corruption was at its height. Not only that but you did so without hesitation or knowledge that could be used against me like the others would have been able to. And your attack on Devimon was one of the bravest acts I have ever witnessed. I believe it is your destiny to have this. Keep it well and wield it for the good of others."

"I will." I swore solemnly.

With that we made our way back to the beach where we discovered that TK's Digi-Egg had hatched.

"John where did you get that sword?" Loudmouthed Tai demanded.

"I'll explain later." I promised as every turned and started asking questions to. But they accepted I would tell them all I could.

Once we were all on the raft we said goodbyes to all our friends who had come to see us off and with that we sailed away from File Island.

We had been sailing for about a day, I had explained everything I knew about the 'Sword of the Beast King'and everyone had caught up on what had happened after Devimon separated us. Unfortunately now that that topic had expired we had nothing to do but play I Spy. And if someone chose the ocean one more time there would only be seventeen humans/digimon on this raft instead of eighteen. Tai was attempting to pass the time by staring through his telescope.

"I can't see anything." Unfortunately all he did was depress us.

"I wonder how much longer this trip is gonna take." Joe sighed, starting up his complaint rant.

"Chill out Joe we've only been sailing for a day." I ordered. "According to Izzy's calculations it will take about a week to get there."

"The salt air is killing my sinuses and we've only got enough food for two weeks." Joe retorted.

"If we run out of food we'll catch some fish!" Tai shouted, with one of his stupid wide-mouthed grins plastered to his face.

"Well the one good thing is its beautiful weather for sailing." Sora remarked accurately pointing out that it was nice and sunny.

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Mimi moaned putting her hands to mouth as her sister left a trail of barf behind us.

"Me too. I didn't calculate these waves being so rough." Izzy Izzy agreed.

"Oh Poyomon be careful." TK told the little jellyfish as he impersonated a flying fish and had to be caught by TK.

"Look! Tidal wave!" Tai shrieked as a decent sized wave crashed a few yards in front of us.

"That had to be 12 ft. tall!" Matt yells after it passed.

"18.3 ft. to be exact." Izzy corrected him.

"You're both exaggerating it was only about 6 feet, get your heads on straight we don't need more worrywarts, that's what we have Joe for."

"Was that another boat that caused that wave?" Joe asked while adjusting his glasses and barely keeping the indignant look off his face.

"There's no boat that can do that." Tai replied while scanning the water

"An island!" Joe screamed looking like he might weep for joy at the discovery of land, except for one problem: Islands don't move.

"An island? Since when does an island have fins?" Sora demanded as the "island" dove underwater.

"Heads up!" Tai warned as an enourmous tail fin slapped the water causing us to mimic flying fish.

They then get a good look at the creature and see that it resembles a whale.

"That's a Whamon! Whamon is a giant Digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. Its Jet Arrows are unbelievable." Tentomon informed us as we crashed back down.

"It was massive." Gabumon gapped.

"Whamon are sometimes fierce but they're not this aggressive." Tentomon buzzed.

And then Whamon came up and swallowed us like a pill.

"I hope we don't give him a sore throat!" Sora screamed as we hurtled down a surprisingly long throat.

"Technically it's not the throat it's the esophagus!" Izzy corrected her.

"Izzy, ask yourself if we really we right." Amphitheredramon hissed, taking a break from screaming in my ear.

"Yeah he thinks we're fast food!" Joe shrieked.

"So he really did eat us?" Kiki asked, as though the giant mouth hadn't been a big enough clue.

"This has to lead to an exit." Sora concluded as we continued to rush through the slimy tunnel, seriously how long was the esophagus of a Whamon.

"It does but you don't wanna go there." Izzy replied.

"Thank you for bringing that up Izzy." I growled as Amphitheredramon lost his Bakemon over the side of the raft.

"This is damaging my hair all the way to the roots!" Mimi screamed in indignation.

"Use my roots." Palmon offered.

"You're a plant!" Kiki countered.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse it started raining purple goop.

"What is that gross gooey junk?" Tai asked as the rain continued.

"Maybe they're antibodies! They're attacking us because they think we're germs or something!" Izzy guessed.

"That would be white blood cells, not antibodies Mr. Precision." I informed Izzy.

And with that we splashed out of the esophagus and into the stomach.

"Finally we've stopped. Is everyone okay?" Sora asked

"Define okay." I groaned as I felt the aftereffects off that crazy ride.

"Where are we?" Joe asked looking around.

"Anatomically speaking this would be the stomach." Izzy told him.

"The stomach? Isn't that where food goes after its chewed up?" TK interrogated Matt.

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

"Gastric juice!" Izzy bellowed as a brown liquid spread across the surface of the stomach fluid.

"What?" Mimi asks confused by the Izzy-speak.

"It's the acid in the stomach that digests the food!" Izzy shrieked.

"We're melting!" TK impersonated the Wicked Witch of the West as the wood began sizzling.

"Don't let it get on you!" Tai warned us unnecessarily.

"We better get out of here before we give him a major ulcer." Joe cautioned, worried about the freaking whale instead of us.

"Hey guys! Look up there!" Sora shouted pointing up to the ceiling to reveal…

"It's a Black Gear!" Tai gapped.

Take it oout Amphitheredramon!" I ordered.

"Feather Wind." Amphitheredramon roared as a small hurricane of wind and feathers struck the Black Gear and vaped it.

After the Black Gear was destroyed a huge white light appeared and we got blasted out Whamon's blow hole, unfortunately we needed to work on our landing because our fat cracked into pieces when we landed. On the upside everyone managed to grab onto a log.

"Sora, are…you…okay?" Biyomon asked her.

"Somehow we got out of there." Agumon realized, kind of slow isn't he.

"Poyomon are you alright? Talk to me!" TK ordered as his partner giggled.

"Go away! Not again!" Kiki screamed as Whamon headed back towards us.

"Sorry about that. I must have had a tummy ache or something." Whamon apologized.

"It's alright we all know it wasn't your fault." Biyomon chirped.

"That's right it was the Black Gear inside you." Sora agreed.

"Those Black Gears are rude. I bet that's the last one." Tai grinned.

"I bet you're wrong!" Joe shouted to him.

"Unfortunately, I agree with Joe." I added ""I'm still trying to work out whether it's unfortunate that I think there are more Black Gears or that it's unfortunate that I agree with Joe.

"Thanks kids, I owe you one." Whamon says to them.

"It was our pleasure Whamon." Tai accepted "By the way do you know how far it is to Server?"

"Yes it would take me five days, make that three and a half without traffic." Whamon said.

'How is there traffic in the sea?' I demanded to mmyself

"Great our raft's broken!" TK moaned.

"Are you going to Server?" Whamon asked.

"Yeah we were trying to." Agumon answered.

"I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life." Whamon offered.

"Yeah, alright!" Kiki shouted letting go of her log starting to sink. At least Mimi and Palmon could think on their feet.

Whamon then dove underwater beneath us and when he came up we were on his head, he had even managed to get our supplies.

"This is great!" Sora smiled.

"Sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft!" Izzy agreed.

"Which means I won't get seasick." Mimi yelped.

"Now if only we could find those tags and crests that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai remarked.

"Did you say Devimon?" Whamon asked.

"Yeah do you know him?" Tai asked in return.

"Well I don't know anything about tags and crests but a while ago Devimon hid something deep beneath the ocean." Whamon informed us.

"Can you tell us where?" Tai asked.

"It's on the way to Server, you can all ride inside me and I'll take you there but no tickling." Whamon offered. We quickly clambered down his blow hole and Whamon dived like a submarine.

A few minuteslater Whamon opened his mouth and we found ourselves in an underwater cavern.

"I'm so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. I gotta drop a couple of thousand pounds." Whamon joked.

"Thanks Whamon." Tai said and with that we started walking deeper into the cave. And then…

"What's that?" Joe asked pointing ahead of us.

"A convenience store." Tai said but then a huge mole-like creature with a drill for a nose popped out of the ground like a daisy.

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He users his Iron Drill Spin and Crusher Bone to wipe out his enemies." Tentomon informed us. He seemed to do that a lot I wonder if he has an internal computer or something.

"Look a Black Gear!" TK pointed.

"I knew that couldn't have been the last Black Gear!" Joe moaned as he sank to his knees.

"It is lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass!" Drimogemon grumbled.

"He's more like Lord Dustimon know." I cracked.

"Tai leave this to us Digimon. You guys try to find the tags." Agumon suggested.

"Got it." Tai said as Drimogemon points his charged towards us, drill whriling.

"Ha, you think that drill scares us? Think again!" Gomamon mocked.

"Gomamon digivolve to…"

Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon bellowed.

With that they charged towards like jousting knights.

"Drill Spin!" Drimogemon snarled as his horn collided with Ikkakumon's.

"Now's our chance!" Tai called out leading us into the convenience store.

Ikkakumon gave a mighty shove and drove Drimogemon into the side of the convenience store causing the windows to shatter.

"Ikkakumon you've got him down! Get him!" Joe ordered.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon snapped sending his explosive horn straight at Drimogemon. Unortunately all it did was create a giant dust cloud that swept into the convenience store.

"I think it's time I joined the battle." Tentomon suggested.

"Tentomon digivolve to…"

"Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon snarled flying towards the fight.

"Crusher Bone!" Drimogemon shouted throwing a bone at Kabuterimon who dodged at the last second.

"Kabuterimon aim for the Black Gear." Agumon shouted advisingly.

"Electro Shocker!" He buzzed sending a ball of electricity at said gear and destroying it.

"Poyomon! Poyomon where are you?" I heard TK wonder as Drimogemon shook off the after effects of the Black Gear.

"Please forgive me for attacking you." Drimogemon apologized.

"Excuse me do you know where the tags are?" Gabumon inquired before he dug away.

"The tags should be in the convenience store next to the jerky." Drimogemon said helpfully as he dove underground.

Suddenly TK came running out with a box and Matt opened it to reveal…

"The tags."

"Just like the ones Gennai showed us during his transmission." Izzy determined.

With our detour mission accomplished we headed back towards Whamon and soon we were back on the road. Er… make that ocean surface.

"Remember what Gennai told us you guys. The crests are scattered throughout the continent of Server." Matt reminded us.

"And if we get both the tags and the crests…" Gabumon began.

"We'll all be able to digivolve once again." Agumon finished.

"Then we'll just have to go out there and find the crests." Tai said as we continued sailing for Server and the next step of our journey.


	12. AN

Author's Note:

To all my readers out there, I'm going to start posting chapters at a slower rate with only one or two a month. After a review by a friend of mine I realized I wasn't doing much more than writing a script for the show, now I'm going to try to put more thought into it. I hope you'll understand. I'm sorry.


End file.
